Incredible Stories
by Conan 16
Summary: A bunch of mini stories about everyone's favorite superhero family, The Incredibles! DISCONTINUED!
1. Mr Incredimom

**Story 1: Mr. Incredi-mom**

By: Conan16

**Author's Note: I haven't made a story on here since I wrote in the game section for Harvest Moon, which was about 6 months ago. Anyways, I love "The Incredibles", and I just HAD to write some"The Incredibles" Stories. I hope you like them.**

There was nothing like a peaceful day off from work, and from fighting crime. Bob Parr was relaxing on the sofa while watching TV. He's been working his tail off at his new job of selling real estate, and at beating the living tar out of countless villains, and he felt as if this a deserved this R&R.

"Honey!" Helen said standing in front of the TV.

"Yes dear?" Bob replied as he scooted over to see the screen.

Helen stretched her arm over her shoulder and turned the TV off.

"I just got off of the phone with the mayor. He said that Crossbones is robbing the First National Bank again. Can you take care of it?" She asked.

Bob groaned.

"Helen, you know I've been looking forward to this day off for the last two weeks. Crossbones is a cakewalk to take care of, why don't you do it?"

"Umm I don't know, maybe because I still have to do housework, give Jack-Jack a bath, pick up the kids, go grocery shopping, and cook dinner. You may have the day off Bob, but I don't."

"Then let me take care of Jack-Jack, the cleaning, picking the kids up, and all that." Bob said.

Helen let out a small laugh.

"You really think you can handle all of my work?"

"Yeah, how hard can it be?" Bob asked.

"Bob, it takes more than being a superhero to..." Bob interrupted her.

"C'mon, give me a chance at it. Who knows, I might even do a better job than you." He joked.

"Oh is that so?" Helen replied

She pushed a list against Bob's chest.

"I guess you'll be needing this than."

A few minutes later, Mrs. Incredible (AKA Elastigirl) was ready to fight Crossbones. She kissed Bob before she left, and he wished her good luck, and soon she was out the door.

Bob took a look at the list Helen gave him.

"Let's see, first I need to...Clean the house. Heh, no problem."

He went into the kitchen, when it occurred to him.

"Wait... Where does Helen keep the cleaning supplies?"

After about ten minutes of looking, Bob found the majority of the cleaning supplies he needed in the utility closet... The last place he thought to look for some reason.

When he started cleaning, he quickly found out that things weren't as easy as he expected them to be. First he used way to much dish soap, and he got suds all over the floor, and when he tried to clean them up he scrubbed to hard, and his hand busted through the boards. When he vacuumed, he ran over Dash's old mask, and it got caught in the suction tube. He tried to get the mask out without turning the vacuum off, and somehow managed to get his sleeve caught inside. He had to fight the vacuum to get it to let go, and ended up destroying it. When he did the laundry, he overloaded the washing machine. Which caused it to bounce around. He had to hold it down so it wouldn't jump out the window. When it was done, he pulled out all the clothes, and saw that his super suit had shrunk about fifteen sizes.

"_And machine washable darling, and machine washable_." He said mimicking Edna. "Yeah right."

He finished cleaning, (Even though the house looked worse than before) and checked his list.

"Next I need to give Jack-Jack a bath. Well, that can't be as hard as cleaning."

He went upstairs to get Jack-Jack and found him still asleep in his crib. He shook

Jack-Jack to wake him, which was a big mistake, because he surprised him, and caused him to shoot laser beams out of his eyes. The beams singed a few of Bob's hairs. He picked Jack-Jack up.

"Daddy's doing a good job of losing his hair without your help." He said.

Bob filled the sink with water and put Jack-Jack in. Things were going fine here, until Jack-Jack decided to turn into a fish. Bob tried many times to grab him, because he didn't get to wash behind his ears yet, but Jack-Jack was to fast and slippery to catch. What made it worse was that during the commotion, the plug in the drain came out, and Jack-Jack swam down the drain. Panicking, Bob grabbed the drain pipe under the sink, and ripped it out of place. He shook the pipe, and to his luck, the Jack-Jack fish came out of it into his hand.

"Whew. That was a close one." Bob sighed, as Jack-Jack turned back to normal.

"So close, that mommy doesn't need to know about it ok?"

Then Bob looked at the torn up plumbing pipes on the floor.

"But how am I gonna explain this?"

He didn't have much time to think about what to do, because the clock struck three times. Which meant it was already time to pick up Dash and Violet from school.

He arrived at Dash's school first. Right when he stopped the car, Dash was instantly in the back seat. He looked really nervous.

"Hidad!Whatareyoudoinghere?Doesn'tmatterjustdrive!" Dashed cried, looking towards the school.

Bob looked to see what had Dash so worked up. His teacher was walking towards the car.

"Dash. Did you get into trouble again?" Bob asked in a serious tone.

"What? On no, not at all dad... I just have to...Go!"

Bob sighed and got out to meet his teacher.

After they talked, Bob walked back to the car and they drove off.

"Dash. What did your mother and I tell you about using your superpowers at school?" Bob began.

"What do you mean?" Dash asked innocently.

"Your teacher said you wrote "_The Teacher Smells!" _on the chalkboard during the middle of class. How else could you have done it without him not noticing you?"

"Aww, don't worry dad. He can't prove it was me. I was so fast, he didn't even see me." Dash grinned.

"Son, He recognized your handwriting." Bob grumbled.

Dash's grin faded.

"Ooops."

"So how does your mother usually punish you in these situations?" Bob asked.

"She...Buys me more chocolate than I can eat!" Dash replied.

Bob glared at him.

"I'll think of something." He said.

The next stop was Violet's school.

Violet was waiting outside the school with her boyfriend Tony and her best friend Kari.

"So, you girls hear about how the Incredible family stopped some villain the other day who called himself the Underminder?" Tony asked.

"Uhh no. I must have missed the news." Violet replied.

"I heard that Mr. Incredible's daughter was the one who caught him in the end. She's awesome!..." Tony said with excitement in his voice.

Violet blushed.

"Oh! B-But she's only second best to you Vi!" He stammered.

"It's ok Tony. I don't mind." Violet replied.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you two later." Tony waved.

Violet and Kari waved back.

That's when Violet saw her ride.

"Look's like my moms here." She said to Kari.

"I-Is Jack-Jack with her?"

"Yeah...She can't leave him home alone."

"Oh, right. I have to go too. Bye!" Kari said running off.

When Violet saw her dad pull up in her mother's car, a puzzled look appeared on her face.

"Dad?" She asked through the rolled down window.

"Hey Vi! Hop in!" Bob said.

Violet got into the car.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Long story. I'll explain on the way to the supermarket." Bob replied.

When they got to the supermarket, Bob wanted to make sure he had everything, so he went through a mental check list.

"Let's see: grocery cart, money, kids, list...List? Oh no! I forgot the list!"

"Don't worry dad. We've been grocery shopping with mom all the time! We know what to get." Violet said.

"Ok. Let's see, your mother fixed fried chicken last night, what does she fix after that?" Bob asked his kids.

"Oh! I know!" Dash said.

He rushed off, and a second later he appeared with a box of chocolate chip cookies.

"These are good." He suggested.

Violet took the box from him.

"Don't be stupid! We can't eat these for dinner!" She said.

Dash jumped for the box.

"Give it back!" He shouted.

Violet put the cookies in a force field and they floated above the palm of her outstretched hand.

Dash simply rushed back to the sweets isle and grabbed another box.

"Ha ha!" He snickered.

"Dash! Stop that running! Violet pop that force field, we're in public, and no Dash we are not eating cookies for dinner." Bob scolded.

"Awww." Dash put the cookies on the shelf next to him.  
"Violet. Do you remember what we eat for dinner after chicken?"

Violet nodded her head.

"Yeah over here!" She said.

She pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer.

Bob sighed.

"Vi, your mom doesn't serve frozen pizza for dinner."  
"Please dad! I'm getting kind of tired of meatloaf." Violet begged.

"Yeah dad! Pleeeease!" Dash joined in on the begging.

Jack-Jack started laughing.

"Not you too." Bob mumbled.

"So it's meatloaf she fixes then?" Bob asked, discouragingly.

Violet sighed and put the pizza back in the freezer.

"Yeah, I'll get the fixings." She said.

When they got home, Bob set the stuff on the kitchen counters.

"Now this can't be to hard." He said to himself, grabbing a cookbook.

"Have a little trouble this morning dad?" Violet asked, holding the drain pipe.

"Oh yeah... I'll get to that later." He said opening up the cookbook.  
"Umm dad, did you do the laundry?" Dash asked poking his finger through a hole in his super suit. Violet gasped and grabbed her own super suit.

"Dad! This thing survived flamethrower torches, missile explosions, machinegun bullets, and that one incident with those giant scissors, how on earth did you manage to put so many holes in it just by washing it?"

Bob rubbed his forehead.

"I had the washing machine in the wrong mode. We'll get them fixed later Vi, I promise. For now, I just want to get through making dinner with what little dignity I have left ok?" He said through clenched teeth.

Dash and Violet stood there petrified. That's when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Violet said running out of the kitchen.

"Me too!" Dash said, right behind her.

Bob was trying to measure out the right amount of milk, when Lucius walked in.

"Sup Bob... Man, what happened here?" He asked.

Bob turned around.

Lucius laughed.

"Nice apron! Lose a bet?"

Bob tore the apron off.

"No. I told Helen that I didn't want to work or fight criminals today, so I traded spaces with her." Bob explained.

"So while she's out fighting crime, your cleaning house, grocery shopping, and all that?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Bob said.

"Man, you make it look way to hard." Lucius laughed again.

"Oh really, and you can do better?"

Lucius grabbed the measuring cup out of Bob's hand.

"I sure can."

About two hour later, the meatloaf was cooking in the oven, and Lucius, with Bob and the kid's help, got the house cleaned up, and they took the super suits over to Edna's for repair.

"Wow! This place looks great!" Bob said.

"Yeah, told you you made it look to hard." Lucius said.

Bob chuckled.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"My wife and I keep it simple. When she cooks, I clean. When I cook, she cleans, and we both work, so it pretty much evens everything out."

"Well all I can say Lucius, is that my day's been a living Helen! Your home."

"Hey honey! How was your day?" She asked Bob.

Bob looked at Lucius.  
"I'll see you later Bob!" He waved.

"Oh, not to bad. I got all your chores done. I even had time to take mine and the kids super suits to Edna's for... Touch up work." Bob bragged.

"Oh, so everything went without a hitch, eh Mr. perfect?" Helen asked.

"You mean Mr. Incredible honey." Bob grinned.

"Uh huh. So tell me, why do I smell burning meatloaf?"

Bob's grin faded.

"Uh oh."

**The End**

**AN: I'll end the story there. I might make other short stories like this. I'll leave that upto you guys. I'll determine whether or not I'll make more stories depending on what kind of reviews I get from you guys. In the meantime I hoped you liked this story.**


	2. A Big Switch! PART 1

**Story 2: A Big Switch! PART 1**

**By: Conan 16**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Author's Note: Well, I'm going on vacation, so I won't be updating for about five days after this story. Don't forget about me ok? Anyways, I bought the Incredibles DVD the other day, and it was just as great as when I saw it in the theaters. The only problem is that in the "Jack-Jack Attack" Video, Kari's mind was erased, and I made her freak out over Jack-Jack in my first chapter, whoops. Anyways, enjoy this next story.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Pathetic Incredibles! You can't stop me! For I am the Pundit Mastermind, controller of people's brain's and thoughts! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

This new enemy seemed to have The Incredible Family right where he wanted them. He had the power to control their minds, and turn them against each other. Lucky for Mrs. Incredible, she was able to snap Mr. Incredible out of the Pundit Mastermind's spell before he literally crushed her.

"Again honey, I'm am really sorry." Mr. Incredible apologized.

"It's ok dear, really. Right now we have to keep focused on the fight at hand." Mrs. Incredible replied.

"Aaahhh!" Violet screamed as Dash continued to stomp her into the ground at lightning fast speed.

Mrs. Incredible stretched out her arm and grabbed Dash.

"Let me go you jerk!" Dash cried.

"Young man, snap out of it right now! Or you're grounded!" She cried.

Dash shook his head, and his eyes seemed to go back to normal.

"But moooom, I didn't do anything!" He whined.

Mrs. Incredible laughed.

"Wow! I didn't expect that to work twice in a row." She said looking at Mr. Incredible.

He just shrugged.

Frozone laughed.

"It looks like you could use my help on this one." He said.

"Perfect timing Frozone! Wait! Where's Mastermind!" Mr. Incredible asked.

Violet pointed to a giant pile of rubble.

"He's still up there monologuing." She said.

"...And I, will one day rule the world!" Mastermind laughed.

"This as gone far enough." Mr. Incredible mumbled.

Frozone formed a giant boulder of ice, and Mr. Incredible picked it up and tossed it at Mastermind. But Mastermind was to quick, as he jumped the chunk of ice.

Violet threw a force field around the ice boulder, and with all her strength, she brought it back towards mastermind. This time it was a dead hit. The Pundit Mastermind fell to the ground. He got up to make a run for it, but Jack-Jack spat out a giant fireball, and it knocked him out cold.

"Well done Incredibles, and Frozone. We couldn't have done it without you." The chief of police said.

"All in a days work chief." Mr. Incredible replied.

"Infidels!" Mastermind shouted, as he was being pushed into the back of the S.W.A.T. car.

"I will have my revenge sooner than you think!" He shouted as he snagged his power ring from the cop next to him, and shot it at the Supers. About twenty cops wrestled him to the ground, but Mastermind broke free, and got away.

"Dang! We almost had him." The Chief said, discouragingly.

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Mr. Incredible said.

"Bo...I mean, Mr. Incredible. You know the rule." Mrs. Incredible butted in.

"What's that hun?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"We were just shot with some type of plasma ray from a mystic ring. We have to get home, and make sure it's nothing serious." She reminded.

Mr. Incredible slapped his forehead.

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

"Don't worry Mr. Incredible, my men are on the Pundit Mastermind's trail." The Chief said.

When they got home, Bob and Helen checked themselves over carefully, and checked the kids out to make sure they were ok too.

"Really mom, I'm fine." Dash repeated persistently.

"That is so odd." Bob began.

"I mean, Mastermind put such an effort into getting his ring back, just to shoot a colorful beam at us that didn't do anything?"

"Well just to be on the safe side, I want you to call Rick Dicker tomorrow Bob, and have him hook the whole family up on that crazy brain scan machine and check us over." Helen said.

"Sure hun, I'll do that." Bob replied.

"Does this mean I get to stay home from school tomorrow?" Dash asked, jumping in excitement.

Helen sighed.

"Sorry, not this time." She replied.

"Awwww." Dash sulked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you've missed a lot of school lately because of injuries from crime fighting."

"Ok." Dash said giving in.

"That's my boy. Now go get ready for bed."

That night, Helen climbed into bed, after putting Jack-Jack into his crib.

"Goodnight Bob." Helen said kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night dear."

Right before she went to sleep, Helen felt a weird change in her body for a split second. She felt bigger and bulkier.

"Bob?" She whispered.

"Yeah Helen?" He asked.

"Did you feel a weird change in your body? You know for a split second?"  
"Yeah, actually I did. I felt like my body was smaller for a second." He replied.

"Maybe we should schedule that exam sooner than we planned."

"Good idea Helen, I'll call Rick first thing in the morning.

The next day, Helen was wakened by a scream from Violet's room. Except it sounded like Dash.

"Dash! What's wrong!" She asked, only to see Violet in front of her.

"Dad! What's wrong with me!" She asked.

"Dad?" Helen asked looking down at herself, only to find that she was in Bob's body. Now it was her turn to scream.

Bob came running in.

"Helen! Violet! What's wrong?" He asked, he hasn't noticed yet that he was inside Helen's body.

"BOB! Look at us!" Helen cried.

Bob was shocked to see his own body in front of him, and with Helen's voice, and he looked in Violet's mirror.

"Oh my god! Helen I'm IN your body!" He cried.

"You think you two have it bad!" Violet shouted.

"I'm stuck in my sister's body! Ewww, this is so gross!"

"Dash?" Bob and Helen asked in unison.

"What's going on here?" Dash asked.

That's when the occupant of Dash's body walked in.

"I thought I heard screaming. Is Dash in my room?" Violet asked.

"Violet, sweetie. Don't be alarmed about what your about to see." Helen said.

"What are you talking about dad? What's in my room?... But that's m-me." She said pointing to Dash.

"Eeeewwwwwwwww! Violet's in my body? This day can't get any worse!" Dash cried.

"Dash?" Violet asked, slowly looking towards her mirror.

When she saw that she was in Dash's body, she did what everyone else did, she screamed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" She cried.

"Violet! VIOLET! Calm down sweetie!" Helen cried.

"Man! How can a guy get any sleep with all that noise? Where am I anyways?" A voice from Jack-Jack's room asked. It sounded like Lucius.

Bob and Helen looked at each other.

"You don't think?" Bob asked.

The four of them ran to Jack-Jack's room.

Jack-Jack was sitting up.

"Man, either I shrunk, or this is some wacked out nightmare." He said.

"Lucius? Is that you?" Bob asked.

"Of course it's me Helen. Whoa! You guys are huge!... Did I miss something?"

Helen picked Lucius up and showed him the mirror.  
"HOLLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Lucius cried.

"BOB! Why am I in your babies body?" He asked.

"First of all, I'm Helen, Bob and I switched bodies. This must be the effects of that ray we were hit with yesterday." Helen explained.

"Dash and Violet switched places too."  
"And I got stuck as the prince of dirty diapers!"

"We'll figure out a way to solve this problem. We just have to call Rick, and search for the Pundit Mastermind." Bob said calmly.

"How long will that take? How do you think Honey is going to react when she wakes up seeing that I soiled myself?"

"Relax Lucius, I'll call Honey and explain to her what's going on." Helen said.

"Ok...It's cool. Thanks Bob."  
"I'm Helen. Remember?"  
"Man, that is going to be so hard to get used to."

Helen turned to her kids.

"As for you two, you can't miss anymore school. This may be hard to do, but each of you are going to have to go to the other's school.

"Mom! I can't have Dash going to my school as me! He'll ruin my reputation!" Violet argued.

"Like you had much a reputation in the first place." Dash laughed.

Violet scowled at Dash and waved her hand to make a force field around him. Which didn't work.

"What's wrong Violet? Can't do this?" Dash waved Violet's hand to make a force field, but instead he turned invisible.

"Kids! Cut it out, and go get ready for school!" Helen scolded.

Helen called Honey Best like she promised Lucius.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Honey! This is Helen. Listen, has Lucius been acting strange this morning?"

"_Well, When he woke up he was sucking on his foot, and when I asked him to change a light bulb, he started to cry like crazy. He got his oatmeal all over his face when he ate breakfast, and he's been blabbing and cooing instead of using real words... No, he hasn't been acting any different than he usually does. Why do you ask?"_

Helen sat in silence for a minute.

"No reason. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone.

"What did my wife say?" Lucius asked.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Lucius." Helen replied.

"Kids! You'll be late for school!"

Suddenly, Violet came running down the stairs, and smacked into the wall.

"Violet! Are you ok?" Helen helped her up.

"I...Yeah. I'm fine. But how does Dash control this speed? I barely started to run, and I took off."

"You'll get used to it hon. Dash! Hurry up! We have to go!"

Dash was coming down the stairs. He was still invisible.

"Hey Vi! How do you turn this thing off?" He asked.

"It's not hard. Just imagine yourself as being visible again." Violet explained.

Dash stopped for a moment, and soon he reappeared.

"That wasn't so hard." He said.

"Good. Can I ask you one more question?" Violet asked.

"Sure."  
"Ok. Why am I still wearing pajamas?" She shouted.

"I'm not changing! It's bad enough I have to be you. But seeing you naked! Gross!"

"Dash! This is ridiculous, get up stairs and change now! We don't want you to be late for school." Helen said.

"Just turn invisible while you change. Or whatever." Violet suggested.

"Yeah! I'll do that!" Dash ran up the stairs to change.

Bob entered the room.

"Helen! You have to get me to work or I'll be fired! My boss said I missed to many days as it is." Bob said.  
"All right dear. But you have to get the kids to school. Can you do that?"

"Hey, I've done it before." Bob replied.

"Yeah! But with my help?" Lucius added, while he counted his toes.

"His help?" Helen asked.

"Never mind that Helen, I have to be in the office in about fifteen minutes."

"Ok! Ok! Is your job all that tough?"  
"No! Not at all! Just answer the phone, transfer the calls, and all that good stuff. Don't worry it all works like clockwork." Bob explained.

"Ok honey, I'll see you later." Helen kissed Bob.

"Bye. Good luck." Bob said.

"You too." Helen slapped Bob on the back, and made him go flying.

"Ooohhh. Sorry sweetie! I forgot how strong you are." She hollered.

Bob got up, all dizzy.

"It's ok Helen... Just... Don't destroy the car."

Helen left to Bob's work, and Bob strapped Lucius in the car seat, which he disapproved of, and he was ready to take the kids to school.

"I still don't see what the big deal is." Dash mumbled.

"The big deal!" Violet cried.

"You mix matched those pink sweatpants with that lime green top! I don't wear either of those! Especially together..."

"So why do you have them in your dresser?"

"Because I got them from our aunt, and mom won't let me get rid of them!"

"Hey! Don't make me come back there!" Lucius threatened.

Dash leaned against the car door.

"I can't believe this. I was scolded by my baby brother."

Bob dropped Violet off at Dash's school, and just arrived at Violet's school.

"Dash, this may be hard for you to do, but please, try your best to act like your sister." Bob pleaded.

Dash sighed.

"I'll try not to ruin her reputation." He mumbled.

"That 'a boy. See you later champ." Bob waved.

"All right, it's just us guys now! That's what I'm talking about!" Lucius laughed.

"Oh yeah, a middle aged woman, and a baby who's not potty trained. We'd fit right in at the bowling club.

**To Be Continued**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Author's Note: Sorry, but I have to end the story here. Please look past any misspelled words or errors, I only had a chance to check this over once. It doesn't mean I'm stoopid or anything. LOL**

I hope you liked the first half, and I hope you stay tooned for the second half, which I'll put up when I get back from my vacation. Aloha!


	3. A Big Switch! PART 2

**Story 2: A Big Switch! PART 2**

By: Conan16

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Author's Note: I have returned from my vacation, and WOW! I was so shocked to see how many reviews I got from you guys. Your reviews are fuel to my writing charisma, and are fully appreciated. And now, I give you part 2. Brace yourselves! It's a long story. Enjoy!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Just a Reminder:**

Bob and Helen switched bodies

Violet and Dash switched bodies

and Lucius and Jack-Jack switched bodies.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

As Bob and Lucius drove off, Dash was left to face the challenge of being Violet.

_"Ok, I just have to act like Violet, and everything will be all right. That can't be to hard! I mean, I've been around Violet my whole life! I know how she acts."_ He thought.

"Hey Violet! Wait up!" Tony hollered.

"Oh, hey Tony...How's it going?" Dash asked.

"Pretty good. Umm, interesting outfit." Tony said, looking a little puzzled.

"Thanks."

Can I walk you to class?" He asked.

"I...Guess."

"Great!" Tony grabbed Dash's hand.

Dash yanked his hand out of Tony's grip.  
"Eeeewwww! Gross!"He cried.

"Violet? Is something wrong?"

Dash almost forgot he was in Violet's body.

"Oh umm, what I meant to say was that I'm coming down with something... Yeah that's right! And it's contagious through holding hands, hugging, kissing, and any other thing that boyfriends and girlfriends do." Dash explained. He thought his cover up sounded convincing.

Tony looked a little confused, and he was also a little hurt too.

"Ok Vi... Well, we'd better get going or we'll be late for class." He said.

"_Phew"_ Dash thought.

Meanwhile Violet was trying to find Dash's classroom. The bell had already rung, and she was late for class. But Violet ignored all that as she walked very slow. She was afraid that if she picked up the pace, she'd run right into another wall.

"Dashiell Parr? Why aren't you in class yet young man?" Someone asked.

Violet turned around to see the school's principal.

"Oh, I was just out here to get a drink sir..." Violet replied.

The principal sighed.

"Look Dash, I know Mr. Kropp has been giving you a hard time, and he's been accusing you of crimes you haven't committed. But don't let that get to you. I know your innocent, and so does your family."

"_Innocent my foot."_ Violet thought.

The principal escorted Violet to Dash's classroom.

When Violet walked in, Mr. Kropp stopped talking, and watched her take her seat.

"You're late, Dash!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry sir." Violet mumbled.

"Sorry! You're actually sorry? Dash are you feeling ok?" The teacher asked.

Violet nodded.

Mr. Kropp turned to face the blackboard again.

As he did, Violet thought she heard him mumble _"That little Brat is up to something."_

Helen arrived at Bob's workplace, and she clocked in right on time.

"Well Bob. It looks like you finally decided to get your act together and show up on time for once." Bob's boss, Mr. Cavalier said.

Helen was just about to respond, when Mr. Cavalier interrupted.

"First, before I have you get to work in your cubicle, I need you to help Tom load up the truck in the back."

"Yes sir." Helen replied.

When she arrived around the back, she saw a scrawny little guy struggling with some huge boxes.

"Need some help?" Helen asked.

The guy looked at her.

"Hey it's Mr. Incredible!" The guy said with a laugh.

Helen gasped. How could this guy know that Bob was Mr. Incredible?

"Umm, what are you talking about Tom? I'm not Mr. Incredible."

"Sure you are, you made salesman of the month yesterday, remember? So you're the companies Mr. Incredible of the month." Tom explained.

"Oh yeah! It must have slipped my mind." Helen said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey can you give me a hand loading this in the back of the truck?" Tom asked.

"Sure."  
Tom and Helen put their hands under the box.  
"On three." Tom said.

"One. Two. Three!"

At three, the box went flying into the sky. It went so high, that neither Helen nor Tom could see it.

Helen once again forgot how strong Bob was.

She looked at Tom who was staring into the sky with his jaw dropped.

"Wow Tom! I must say, I...had no idea you had it in you!" She said acting impressed.

Tom glanced at her.

"Thanks...I think. Excuse me, I need to see the companies nurse." Tom said walking inside.

"Oh man." Helen couldn't believe what just happened, she leaned against the tailgate of the truck. Which was another big mistake, as it collapsed inward on her.

"Darn it Bob! How do you put up with this day after day?" She asked, as the box that went flying, landed in the back of the truck.

Back at home, Bob was on the phone with Rick Dicker.

"_Yes Helen, we've heard of the Pundit Mastermind. We have him on file. His ring has the power to do many things. One of which causes his enemies to switch bodies."_ Rick explained

"Yes Rick, I know that now. Everyone in my family and Lucius knows that. He switched all of our bodies." Bob said.

"_Really? Then who am I talking too?"_ Rick asked

"Bob! Your talking to Bob." He replied.

"_Oh, really? You sound like a woman Bob."_ Rick laughed

"That's because I'm in my wife's body Rick!" Bob said impatiently.

"_Oh sorry. Heh, it's still early and I haven't had my coffee yet. Now there's nothing to worry about. Though the effects of the ring are strong, we can reverse them. All we need to do is get the ring back from Mastermind."_

"That's good news to hear." Bob said.

"HEY BOB! A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!" Lucius shouted from the other room.

"I have to go Rick! Bye!" Bob cried as he hung up the phone, and ran into the other room. He saw that Lucius somehow managed to ignite himself.

Bob grabbed the fire extinguisher, and put him out.

"Lucius, as long as your in my son's body, I'd appreciate it if you took better care of it." Bob said.

"It's not my fault! All I did was sneeze and the next thing I knew, I was burning in my Huggies." Lucius replied.

"I just hope Jack-Jack isn't doing anything destructive in my body."

"Relax. He doesn't even know how to walk yet. He can't do anything bad."

Meanwhile, at Lucius and Honey's house.

"Lucius? Lucius! What on earth are you doing?" Honey asked Jack-Jack, who just found out how to use Lucius' ice power and was icing over the living room.

Jack-Jack replied with a few babbled baby noises, and a coo.

"Well, you better thaw this place out, and clean up the water before my mother comes over for dinner tonight." She scolded.

Jack-Jack started to cry.

"Hey! I know you don't like my mother. I don't like your mother either, but you don't hear me crying about it!"

Back at Violet's school, it was lunch time.

Dash just got a tray of food and was looking for a place to sit.

"Hey Vi! Over hear!" One of Violet's friends cried.

"Hey girl, how's it going?" One girl asked Dash.

"Fine..." Dash replied sitting his tray down and having a seat.

All of Violet's friends were starring in shock at Dash.

"What?" He asked.

"Violet, why are you sitting like that?" Another girl asked.

Dash looked down at how he was sitting. He was sitting like a guy. Slouched in his chair, with his legs apart.

"Ooops!" He quickly sat up, and as much as he hated to do this, he crossed his legs.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still tired." He said, with a chuckle.

"Obviously. I mean, look what you are wearing." One of them said, as the other's laughed.

Dash almost spoke up in his sister's defense, when Tony walked up.

"Hey it's cool. I kinda like the fashion." He lied, which stopped the laughing.

"Violet, can I talk to you in private, please?"

Dash shrugged and got up.

"I was wondering. Do you want to go and see that new movie with me tomorrow?" Tony asked.

Dash beamed.

"You mean that new "UltraBot XL" movie? That's an awesome show!" He said in excitement.

Tony looked confused again.

"Isn't that a little kid movie? I was talking about that movie you were wanting to see." He said.

"Oh, you mean that kiss-kiss, grody, girly movie that my sister... I mean that I've been talking about? Yeah I guess we can go." Dash replied, disappointingly.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at eight then? I mean we can see that Robot movie if you want, but."  
"No. We'll go see the second movie you mentioned. See you at eight tomorrow." Dash said walking off.

"Bye..." Tony waved.

"_You owe me for that one sis." _Dash thought.

Helen was in Bob's cubicle, trying to figure out what to do, when the phone rang.

"Hello? Helen Parr speaking." She answered.

"Oh sorry, I think I got the wrong number." The guy on the phone said, as he hung up.

Helen hung up the phone.

"Whoops. Dang it, I got to get used to this."

The phone rang again.  
"Ok..." She picked up the phone.

"This is Swindle and Shyster's Real Estate. Bob Parr speaking. How can I help you?"

"_That's better__." _She thought.

"Yes, I need to know if you have my paper work done?

My name is Johnny Smittybrunswickvonbaron."  
Helen began typing his name in the computer.

"Ok, spell your last name for me." She said.  
"Sure S-m-i-t-t-y-b-r-u."

Helen interrupted.

"Honey your going to fast, start over again please."

"Honey! Sir did you just call me honey?" The guy asked.

Helen slapped her forehead.

"Sorry sir, I'm used to talking to my wife. Please spell your last name for me again."  
"S-m-i-t-t-y-b-r-u-n-s-w-i."

Helen interrupted again.

"Sir, your still going to fast." She said. Then she heard another guy on the other line laughing. Then the first guy started to laugh. Then he hung up. Helen had just been pranked.

"Teenagers these days." She said slamming the phone down. Which broke it.

She bit her lower lip.

"_I can't wait 'till this mess is behind all of us."_ She thought.

School was out, and Violet was just about to leave the classroom, when Mr. Kropp stopped her.

"So, you think your pretty smart. Don't you?" He asked.

"What do you mean Mr. Kropp?" Violet asked.

"What do I mean? What do I mean! Because out of the blue you decide to go one day without tormenting me, pranking me, or publicly humiliating me in front of the class. I'm on to you Dash! you just want me to let my guard down so you can get me tomorrow!"

Violet never realized how much of a jerk this guy was, until now.

"Well, maybe I decided to turn over a new leaf." Violet said, writing something down on Dash's scratch pad.

Mr. Kropp glared at her.

"What are you writing? What's that your scribbling down there?"

"Oh, just a reminder for my mother." Violet replied.

"You think I'd really believe that you want to change, and start acting more mature in my classroom?" Mr. Kropp asked.

Violet slapped him on the back.

"Of course Mr. Kropp. Besides, I think you've put up with enough from me." She said.

Mr. Kropp glared at her.

"Well, you look like you mean it, and who knows. Maybe you do. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow Dash." Mr. Kropp said as he walked down to the teachers lounge.

Other kids, and some of the faculty even, were laughing at him on the way.

He looked at them trying to figure out what was so funny. He even heard some of them whisper the word "Dufus."

"What? What's so funny!" He asked.

The kids just ran off in a storm of laughs and chuckles.

The principal walked up behind him.

"Looks like another one of your students pranked you again Bernie." He said removing a sign from Mr. Kropp's back.

"What?" Mr. Kropp took the sign and read it.

It said: "I'm a big Dufus!" on it.

"Dash!" He cried, looking towards his classroom door where Violet was standing. But she was already gone.

"Give it a rest Bernie." The principal mumbled.

Back at home, Bob and Lucius were getting ready to pick up the kids.

"I told you once Bob, and I'll tell you again. I don't need buckled in!" Lucius argued.

Bob pulled some toy keys out of his pocket, and jingled them in front of Lucius' face.

"Oh that's real funny Bob like I would ever...Want to...Play with these. Gimme!" He said snatching the keys from Bob.

Bob finished strapping him in, and he got into the front seat.

"Ok, we have to pick up Violet first, and then Dash." Bob said.

Lucius pulled the keys out of his mouth.

"I thought Dash's school was closer to your house."  
"It is. But Violet is in Dash's school so we pick her up first."

"And Dash is in Violet's school." Lucius said.

"Right. That's why we pick up Dash first."

"But I thought Dash's school was closer."

"It is Lucius."

"Then shouldn't we be picking up Violet?"  
"No, her school is farther than Dash's school. We pick up Dash first."  
"But Dash is in Violet's school. Don't we pick up Violet first?"

"Yes! Because Violet's school is farther away."  
"I thought Violet's school was closer."  
"It isn't! Dash's school is closer!"  
"But we're picking up Violet first."

"Yes! She is closer."  
"But you keep saying that Dash's school is closer."  
"It is."  
"Then why are we picking up Violet first!"

"Because they switched bodies, and are going to each other's schools!" Bob cried.

Then it was silent for a while.

Lucius finally spoke up.

"So, we're going to Violet's school first?" He asked.

"Never mind." Bob grumbled as he started the car.

Dash was waiting outside for his ride. He yawned and stretched, which somehow created a force field around himself.

"Oh no." He mumbled.

"Oh hey Vi!" One of Violet's friends cried as she ran towards Dash.

"No wait! Stop!" Dash cried. But it was to late. She ran right into the force field and fell to the ground.

Dash was waving his arms around franticly trying to disperse the shield. Finally the shield vanished and Dash ran up to the girl.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"What just happened?" The girl asked.

"Umm... You slipped on a tree root." Dash replied.

"But there aren't any trees around here. It felt like I smacked into some kind of invisible wall, or something." She said.

"Oh...Well I.. You see...Oh look at the time. Gotta run!" Dash got up and ran to the other side of the school building.

"I'll just sit right here, and not do anything." He said curling up in a ball. Then he vanished.

"Oh great..."

Violet was having a hard time trying to control her speed limit. One of Dash's friends asked her to race him around the track. She thought she could race him, and keep it at a decent speed, and now she was zooming down main street at the speed of sound.

"How do you stop this thing?" She asked herself. She tried to stop Dash's legs but it seemed like they had a mind of their own.

"Think Violet! Think!" She said. Then she got an idea.

"I'll just grab this street light pole, and force myself to stop."

She reached out for the pole. She grabbed it and went spinning in a circle around it. The amount of speed, and the force flung her in the opposite direction of where she was going, and she landed right back into the school yard, onto the soft grass.

That's when Bob and Lucius pulled up.

"C'mon Vio...I mean Dash!" Bob hollered.

Violet got up, her legs wobbling, and got into the car.

"I cannot wait until this nightmare is over." She said, panting.

They pulled up at Violet's school, and picked up Dash.

"Ya know, I don't see why you kids can't control each other's powers." Bob laughed.

"I mean, I've been your mother all day, and I haven't had any problems."  
"DAD LOOK OUT!" Violet cried.

Bob wasn't paying attention and he was in the wrong lane on the road. He was about to crash head on with another vehicle.

"WHOA!" He shouted as he turned the wheel as fast as he could in the other direction.

They landed in the ditch.

"Nice one dad." Dash mumbled as he got back on the seat.

"Umm, a little help please?" Bob asked. His arms were wrapped around the steering wheel from turning it so fast.

Violet laughed.

"It looks like you spoke to soon dad."

When they got home, they saw that Helen was already there.

"Honey? What are you doing home so soon?" Bob asked.

"Oh, I decided to take the rest of the day off, before I destroy the other half of Swindle and Shyster's Real Estate." Helen replied.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Bob answered it.

"Yes?"

It was Rick Dicker.

"Helen. Great news." He began.

"It's me, Bob. Remember?" Bob said.

"Oh yes, sorry. Anyways, the Pundit Mastermind has been captured. Since you guys weakened him, we were able to catch up to him, and catch him in a cross fire. He's locked up in prison, and I have his ring right here."

"And I have your baby right here." Honey Best said, as she entered the house.

"Honey? You found out about what happened?" Helen asked.

"Yes Bob, things seemed normal at first, then poor Jack-Jack here started to cry for his parents." Honey explained.

"How did that give it away?" Bob asked.

"Well, Lucius quit crying for his parents two years after we'd been married." Honey replied.

"What! That's not true! I never cried for my parents!" Lucius argued.

"Now don't you make me bring up that one time during our trip to Hawaii!"

"Ok, Honey...No need to bring that up." Lucius replied with a nervous chuckled.

Rick cleared his throat and held out the ring.

"If we could move this along now. I have a previous engagement I need to get to."

The Incredible family and Lucius stood together, and Rick shot a beam out of the ring.

"Did it work?"He asked.

Dash zoomed around the house under two seconds.

"Yahoo! I'm back in my own body! Yippee!"

Violet grabbedher pink sweater, and put it on to match her pants.

"Yeah, this is much better." She said.

Bob looked himself over, and checked his huge arms.

"Looks like I'm back to normal too." He said with a sigh.

"Thank goodness."

"Me too! No offense hon, I like being close to you and all, but that was to close." Helen said, kissing Bob.

Lucius straightened up his shirt, and stretched a little.

"That's what I'm talking about, I'm back in my own body."

Jack-Jack giggled and clapped his hands a couple of times.

Rick tossed the ring to Bob.

"Good to see that your all back to normal. Now if you'll excuse me." He said exiting the Parr's house.

"We have to go too Lucius." Honey said.

"Why's that?" Lucius asked.

"Because my mother's coming over. Did you forget or something?"

"I wish." Lucius mumbled, as he and his wife also left the Parr's house.

"Well, I'm going to go call Tony, and make up some lousy excuseabout the way Dash was acting today. I'm also going to change into some clothes more along the line of the word decent." Violet said going up to her room.

"Hey! What's all that supposed to mean?" Dash asked running up to her.

"I did a good job of being you!" He argued.

"Yeah,right!" Violet argued back.

"Well." Helen began.

"I guess I'll start dinner. Can you watch Jack-Jack for me Bob?"

"Sure honey." Bob replied.

He looked down at the ring Rick gave him.

"At least one thing's for sure." He began as he crushed the ring.

"Something like that will never happen again."

**The End**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I think I'll end this story right there. But don't worry, I have a million other mini stories I will be posting on here as well. I was going to add a fighting scene to this one, but then I'd have to either make Part 2 very very long, or I'd have to make a Part 3. Which I didn't want to do, because I want to put up other mini stories as well. Again, look past any spelling errors. It's late, and I want to get this story up before I go to bed. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I will post my next one up soon. Thanks for reading.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	4. When Supers Go Bowling

**Story 3: When Supers Go Bowling**

By: Conan16

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I don't know why I decided to write a story about them bowling. I guess it's because it's Wednesday night, and I wanted to go bowling, but my homework got in the way. So I decided that I could write about my favorite super family bowling instead! Plus I needed to update anyway. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

It was Wednesday night, and the Parr family was enjoying a nice dinner.**

"Open up Jack-Jack." Helen said, as she fed her baby.

"Yes...Isn't that good? Ummm, mmmm. Yum, yum, yum."

Dash shook his head.

"Mom, you're doing that noise thing again." He said.

Helen continued to feed Jack-Jack, but the noises stopped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.

Bob was reading the morning paper, and Violet was starring at some photos that she took with Tony in one of those photo booths at the mall.

Dash gave her a look.

"Can't you go ten minutes without staring at those stupid pictures?" He asked.

Violet just ignored him.

"Your obsessed." Dash mumbled.

"Shut up you little parasite." Violet responded.

"Kids!" Helen said in her warning tone.

Then their was a knock at the door.

Dash ran over and answered it.

"Hey Lucius!"

"How's it going guys?" Lucius greeted.

Bob stood up.  
"Hey! Ice of you..." He began to say, but Lucius interrupted him.

"That one's getting old man."

"So what brings you here?" Helen asked.

"Well, it's Wednesday night, and Bob and I thought that for a change we'd actually go bowling."

"Really? So all those other times you guys haven't been going bowling?"

Helen glanced at Bob.

"I thought you knew by now." Bob shrugged.

Helen laughed.

"I know, I was only joking. You know, I haven't been bowling in years! Can I join you guys?"

"Hey why not? The more the merrier! Right Lucius?" Bob asked.

"Sure! I could use some real competition." Lucius joked.

"Can I come too?" Dash asked excitedly.

Bob thought for a moment.

"I...Don't see why not. How about you Violet?"

Violet shrugged.

"I've only bowled a couple of times before...I'm not very good at it." She said.

"Hey that's ok. It's more for fun." Lucius said.

"Well, I don't want to hang around here with nothing to do. I'll go."

When they arrived at the bowling alley, they noticed that they were the only ones there. Except for the guy behind the counter.

"Are you guys closed?" Bob asked.

"It's Wednesday night sir, no one comes here on a Wednesday night." The guy replied in a monotone voice.

"Well, we'll take lane six then." Bob said.

"Yes sir..." The guy said with a yawn.

"The bowling shoes are over on that rack, bowl as much as you want, I'll be in the back taking a nap. Just ring that bell if you need anything, or if you're done." The guy left them to bowl.

"Pssh, there's a guy who loves his job." Lucius said sarcastically.

They got their shoes, and went down to their lane.

"Hey! Hey look!" Dash said, running from one bowling ball rack to the next.

"This one looks like a giant eyeball! This one looks like a watermelon! This one looks like a golf ball! This one..." Violet put her hand over his mouth.

"Just pick out a ball." She said impatiently.

Dash picked out the bowling ball that looked like a watermelon, Violet picked one out that was black, and had mixed colors of red, blue, and purple in it. Bob picked out the ball that looked like a giant eyeball, he found it very humorous. Helen picked out a nice green and turquoise colored ball, and Lucius picked out an old blue ball that had a bunch of chips and dings in it.

"This bowling ball has been my lucky bowling ball since high school." He stated.

"Really? I thought they threw the old bowling balls out after fifty years." Bob said laughing at his joke.

"Funny Bob. Very funny. But we'll see who's laughing when I rub your defeat in your face."

Dash was up first. He grabbed his ball, and walked up.  
"Wait Bob! Dash has never bowled before." Helen said.

"It's ok mom! I think I know what to do!" Dash said.

He aimed his ball at one of the arrows on the lane. It seemed like he did know what he was doing. But everyone was proven wrong, when he threw his ball in the gutter, and took off down the lane. He slid, and crashed into the pins. About ten seconds later, his ball made it to the end.

"Whoo hoo! I beat it!" He cheered.

Lucius walked up to Bob.

"Does that count as a strike?" He asked.

Violet was next to bowl. She grabbed her ball, went right up to the limit line, and threw it. It landed with a loud thud, and began to roll.

Violet sighed.

"See? I told you I wasn't that good!" She said.

She heard her ball hit the pins.

"She got a strike!" Lucius said.

"Wow! Wait to go Vi!" Helen cheered.

Helen was next.

She sat Jack-Jack on one of the seats, and grabbed her ball.

"Ok, refresh my memory about some of the rules." She said to Bob.  
"Well, aim your ball at the arrows on the lane. Don't aim it at the pins, that'll only mess you up. you can let go of the ball whenever you want, just make sure your feet don't touch, or go pass the limit line, or we'll have to mark your score as zero." Bob explained.

"Got it." Helen said, as she went up to bowl. She aimed her ball, and slowly walked up, as she brought her ball back. She stopped behind the limit line, but stretched her hand out until it was about one foot away from the pins, and she let go of her ball. She got a strike.  
Lucius grabbed the rule book.

"There's got to be a rule against that." He said, flipping through the pages.

Now it was Bob's turn.

"Ok hot shot! Let's see what you got!" Lucius shouted.

Bob was aiming his ball. He step to the right a bit, but continued to aim at the same arrow. He slowly walked up and brought his ball back. He rolled his ball, it went into the gutter. Lucius laughed.

"What? Are they paying you to clean out their gutters?" He joked.

Bob just ignored him.  
He grabbed his ball, aimed, and rolled it. This time he got eight of the pins.

Lucius was next.

"Hey Bob! Watch a pro." He said. Without aiming his ball, Lucius walked up there and tossed it. The ball swerved left and right in the lane, and hit the pins dead on, it was a strike.

Now it was Dash's turn again.

Bob went up their with him.

"Now you saw how I bowled." He began.

"Just stand right here, and aim at the arrows."

Dash did exactly what his father told him.

"When your ready, slowly walk up and bring your arm back, and release your ball when you get to the limit line, and your arm swings forward."

"Right." Dash said, trying to remember everything.

"Slowly walk up, and swing my arm back." He said, doing the actions.

"Release my ball when I get to the limit line!" He said letting go of his ball. The ball flew backwards, and smacked Bob in the jaw. It landed on the ground and cracked to pieces.

"Honey! Are you ok?" Helen asked.

Bob spat out a wisdom tooth.

"Yeah! Go ahead and cancel that dentist appointment tomorrow!" He replied.

It was now Violet's turn.

She walked up and threw her ball. It started to go towards the gutter.

"No.. No. Go that way." She whispered as she waved her hands. Without meaning to, she formed a force field around the ball, and it went where she wanted it to go. She got another strike.

"Daaaang!" Lucius said surprised.

Bob laughed.

"Good job Violet!" Then he mumbled to Lucius.

"It runs in the family."

Helen was next.

"Hey! None of that arm stretching what not!" Lucius hollered.

Helen shrugged.  
"If you say so." She said.

She did the same steps as last time, but instead of stretching her arm, she stretched the three fingers inside her ball. Her fingers went halfway down the lane and she let the ball go. She got nine of the pins.

"Man, I thought you said you'd cut that out!" Lucius complained.

"Hey! You said no stretching my arm! I stretched my fingers." Helen laughed.

She played fair on her second turn, but she missed the last pin.

Bob's turn.

He grabbed his ball.

"Well, seeing as how there's no rule against using your superpowers to help you out." He said throwing his ball like a baseball. It shot off like a rocket, and the pins scattered. A strike.

Lucius shook his head.

"I swear, it seems like Violet, Dash, and I are the only one's playing fair." He said grabbing his bowling ball.

Violet laughed a little.  
"What's so funny?" Helen asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

Lucius threw his ball, it did a bunch of fancy maneuvers, and hit the pins straight on again. Another strike.

"YEAH! That's what I'm talking about! And that's with playing fair too!" He said.

It was Dash's turn.

He tried to get it right this time. He did every step his father told him to do, and rolled the ball. It was a gutter ball both times.

"Ahhh..." He whined.

"Hey don't worry Dash. It just takes practice." Bob said, encouragingly.

Violet's turn.

She threw the ball, and it headed towards the gutter.

She formed another force field around the ball, and steered it towards the middle of the pins. Another strike.

"Wow! Would you look at that? I got a turkey!" Violet cheered.

"I thought she said she hasn't bowled much." Lucius said to Bob.

Helen went up, and actually bowled normally. Out of both turns she got seven total pins.

Bob went next, and bowled normally as well. He got six pins total.

Lucius was next.

"Well, it's nice to see we're all playing by the rules again." He chuckled.

He walked up and tossed his ball. It rolled straight down the lane, and hit the middle pin dead on. This time it was a split.

"What!" Lucius cried.  
"How can that be?"

"C'mon now Lucius. Don't be a poor sport." Bob said.

Lucius rolled the ball on his second turn. This time it went right between both pins.

Bob stood up and threw his arms in the air.

"GOOOAAAL!" He cried.

Lucius laughed.

"Good one Bob. But...Well, I guess I have no comeback." He said.

They bowled a few more frames. Now they were on frame seven, and it was Bob's turn.

He was trying his best to concentrate, but it was hard to do.  
"Hey batter batter batter.." Lucius whispered, from behind him.

Bob tried his best to ignore him.

He walked up, and as he threw his ball, Lucius made a loud sneezing noise, and threw him off, he only hit three of the pins.  
Bob glared at him, but he just acted innocent.

"Do they always act like this when they hang out?" Violet asked her mother.

"Only when they compete." Helen replied.

Bob stood to the left, aimed at the middle arrow on the lane, and had his thumb to the side. He figured this would put a left hook on the ball, and it would curve and hit the middle pin, knocking the rest down. Just as he was about to make his move, Lucius started to make loud, constant, coughing noises.

"Oh forget it." Bob mumbled, and he threw the ball down the lane again. The pins scattered, and Bob picked up a spare.

Lucius walked up and picked his bowling ball up.

"Ok, you want to use your powers." He said to Bob.

"That's cool. But check out this curve I can put on my ball, without the help of superpowers." He rolled the ball. It swerved left, then right, then left, then right again. At the end, it hit the pins, and he got a strike.

"How do you do that?" Bob asked.

"Years of practice." Lucius replied.

Dash got up to bowl next.

"Hey." He said.

"Why is the lane wet?" He asked.

"Huh?" Bob kneeled down, and saw a trail of water going in the same directions as Lucius's ball.

"Lucius! you've been steering the ball on an ice rail again, haven't you?" Bob asked.

Lucius walked up.

"You mean the water didn't evaporate?" He asked looking down at the lane. He saw the water.

"Crud." He mumbled.

"You've been criticizing us about using our powers through the whole game, when the whole time, you've been doing the same thing?" Bob asked.

"Oh c'mon man, it's just a little joke." Lucius replied.

"How about we just finish the game, without the help of any powers?" Helen suggested.

"Fine by me." Bob said.

"Ok." Lucius said.

When the game was over, Dash came in last with 45 points. Which still wasn't bad for his first time. Helen placed fourth with 102 points, Bob placed third with 146 points, Lucius came in second with 152 points, and Violet came in first, beating everyone with 248 points.

They put the bowling balls away, and were taking off their bowling shoes.

"Man Violet, you did better than any of us, and you didn't use your powers once. I'm impressed." Lucius said.

"Thanks." Violet blushed.

"All that matters to me, is that I beat your father." He laughed.

"Yeah, you just got lucky. Next Wednesday we'll both play without using our powers at all, and then we'll see who's the better bowler." Bob said.

As the guys went up to put the shoes away, Helen grabbed Jack-Jack, and went up to Violet.

"You put a force field around the ball every time, didn't you?" She asked.

Violet shrugged.

"All except the first frame." She replied.

Helen laughed.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you bowl with Supers." She said.

**The End**

**

* * *

****Author's Note: Ok, this one wasn't as funny as my first two, but I'm having a serious case of writer's block here, so please bare with me, and please, if you know the rules of bowling, don't point out any of my errors in my story. Plus it's late, and I just want to get this story up before I go to bed. Anyways, I have a great idea for story 4, but I need to watch "The Incredibles" a couple times and take notes, so I can get it just right. I'll update as soon as I can. See ya then!**


	5. Better Masks

**Story 4: Better Masks**

Conan 16

**

* * *

****Author's Note: The idea I was going to use, that I needed to watch The Incredibles for is being put on hold. But this came to me while I was on my thinking chair!. . . . . Perhaps I've said to much. Anyway, enjoy this long awaited story.**

* * *

The Parr family were out shopping today. 

"Ok, Bob, can you get me two gallons of milk? Vi, can you get two dozen eggs, and Dash, can you get two. . ." Helen was interrupted by a little boy.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" He said.

"Mommy look! It's the Incredibles!"

Each of the Parr's gasped.

Helen let out a little nervous laugh.

"Sorry kid. We aren't the Incredibles." She said.

"Uh huh!" The persistent little boy giggled.

"You're the one who can stretch herself like rubber."

He looked at Violet and Dash.  
"You can turn invisidible, and you can run very super fast!" He said jumping up and down.

Then he looked at Bob and Jack-Jack.

"You're the humongous guy who his super strong, and that's the baby who has a gazillion different super powers."

"Let's get out of here." Helen whispered to Bob.

When they were driving home. It was silent for a while, until Helen finally spoke up.

"How could that kid now right off the bat who we were?"

Bob shrugged.

"Little kids have wild imaginations... Maybe he just assumed that since we were a family of five, and the Incredibles are a family of five, that we were the same people."

"Naw, that'd be to much of a coincidence." Helen said.

"Maybe our masks aren't hiding our secrete identity very well." Violet suggested.

"Our masks are fine. You're father and I wore the same type of mask in the old days, and it hid our identities just fine." Helen replied.

"Yeah, but give it a little thought honey." Bob began.

"Back then, people were aware that Mr. Incredible was a large man with blonde hair and blue eyes. But they didn't know I was Bob Parr, because their were a lot of men who were large, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. So it was easy for me alone to keep my identity a secrete. That's the same for you. But what are the odds that their is more than one family of five in this city that could match the description of the Incredibles, besides us?"

Helen thought it over.

"So what are we supposed to do? Break our family up, so no one suspects anything?"

Bob chuckled.

"Of course not. The solution to our problem is bigger, better, masks that hide more than just our eyebrows."

When they got home, Helen picked up the phone.

"Who you gonna call?" Bob asked.

"Ghostbusters." Helen replied.

"Very funny. No seriously."

"I'm seeing if I can get a hold of Edna. She can design better masks for us." She explained.

_"Hello?"_ The man on the other line answered.

"Yes, can I speak to Edna please?"

"_I'm sorry ma'am, but Edna is out on a business trip. She won't be back until Monday." _

"Ok, thank you very much." Helen said, hanging up the phone.

"What kind of business trip could E be on that would keep her gone for six days?" Helen asked.

Meanwhile, at Lake Michigan.

"Oooh! I think I got one!" Edna cried reeling in her line. But it snapped.

"Heh, looks like that one will be the one that got away." Edna's gate guard said.

E grabbed her newest invention, a laser blade machete.

"The heck it is!" She cried jumping in the water.

Back at the Parr's house.

"So now what do we do?" Dash asked.

Bob snapped his fingers.

"Hey! we still have that old trunk up in the attic that's full of masks. Maybe we'll find something in their." He said.

Everyone else just shrugged. It was worth a shot.

The five Parr's went up into the attic, and opened up the old trunk.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Dash cried, trying on a Darth Vader helmet.

He grabbed a fake lightsaber that came with it.

"Violet! I am you brutha!" He said, smacking her with the lightsaber.

"Hey quit it! Knock it off you annoying little pest!" Violet cried smacking the toy out of his hand.

"Dash! Cut it out before we have a copyright lawsuit on our hands!" Helen scolded.

Violet picked up some goggles that had swirling lenses.  
"How about these?" She asked putting them on.

Helen gasped and yanked them off of Violet.

"These were a gift at my...Bachelorett party." She said blushing.

"_I didn't know dad wore the boxers with hearts on them."_ Violet thought.

Dash pulled out a mask that looked like a hairy monster, and put it on.

He walked up to Jack-Jack.

"Grrrrooooowwwlll!" He roared in a deep voice.

Jack-Jack gave Dash a dirty look, and turned into a monster.

"**Grrroooowwwwwwllllll!"** He roared, scaring Dash off.

Helen put a mask on.

"How about this?" She asked.

Bob shook his head.

"Wearing a rubber Elastigirl mask isn't going to hide your identity very well." He replied.

Helen took the mask off and looked at it.

"I wondered where this went." She said.

Bob pulled out an ancient, wooden, green mask.

"This one looks cool." He said, putting it on. He started to spin around real fast, and the mask formed to his whole head.

"Sssmoking!" Bob cried.

"I don't think so." Helen said pulling the mask off.

About twenty minutes later, Dash, Violet, and Helen continued to look for a good masks. Then they heard a clanking noise. The three of them turned around, and saw Bob walking up in a full suit of armor.

"Well?" He asked.

The three of them shook their heads, and Bob walked off.

"Who'd of thought that trying to find a better mask would be so hard?" Helen mumbled.

Dash put on another mask, it looked like Frankenstein.

Violet picked out a mask from inside the trunk.

"Here Dash, try this one on." She suggested.

"I'm already wearing a mask." Dash replied.

Violet squinted her eyes.

"Wow! Since when did they make a mask in your likeness?" She laughed.

Dash tore the mask off.

"That's not funny." He grumbled.

Bob found an old Halloween mask of a witch.

"Hey Helen look!" He said putting it on.

"I'm your mother!" He laughed.

Helen gave him a dirty look.

"Bob my mother looks just like me." She said.

"Uh oh." Bob removed the mask.

"You know, maybe we should wait for Edna to return and make us new masks. I mean, this is getting ridiculous." Helen said.

"Helen, finding a mask up here is only temporary. Besides, I'm sure whatever E's doing right know is very important." Bob said.

Back at Lake Michigan.

Edna was laying on the dock of her boat in a two piece swimsuit.

"C'mon dawling, that suntan oil isn't going to rub itself on my back." She said.

Her gate guard grabbed the bottle, looked at Edna, and shuddered.

"And to think, I could have been a science teacher." He mumbled

Violet walked by Helen, plugging her ears.

"Annoying little twerp." She grumbled.

Right behind her, Dash was wearing a replica hat from "The Cat In the Hat."

"Violet's ugly on a boat. Violet's uglier than a goat. Violet's ugly here and there, Violet's ugly everywhere!" He chanted.

"Dash...Cut it out." Helen warned.

Bob came out of the corner wearing a hat with moose horns sticking out of it.

His family gave him strange looks.

"What? To much moose in my hair?" He asked, laughing at his own joke.

Helen rolled her eyes.

"Bob. We have to find good, identity hiding, masks before we get a call. Can we please be serious?" She asked.

Bob took the hat off.

That's when the phone rang.

Helen ran down to answer it.

Then the family heard her yell.

"Ok! It's time for action!"

Which meant that they needed to suit up.

"What about the masks?" Violet asked.

"Just grab one that you think looks good." Bob replied, reaching for one nearest to him.

Helen was the first to suit up. She put on the only mask she could find on short notice. It was one of those big, feathery, Las Vegas showgirl masks.

Then she put Jack-Jack's mask on him. It was a rubber Richard Nixon mask.

"C'mon guys! We have to go!" She hollered.

Violet came running down the stairs. She had a pair of pantyhose on over her head.

"I didn't like any of the masks I saw." She said.

"It works for robbers."

Helen shrugged.

"Hurry guys!" She cried up the stairs.

Dash ran downstairs, he had on a gorilla mask.

"Sweetie, I don't think you'll be able to see very well with that on." Helen said removing the mask.

He had the Frankenstein mask on under it.

"Or that one." Helen removed that mask as well. He had a Charlie Brown mask on under it.

"Good grief Dash." She removed that mask, and he had the X-Ray goggles on.

"DASH!" Helen ripped them off his head.

"Alright, alright." Dash mumbled putting on the Darth Vader helmet.

Bob finally came down the stairs. He had on a giant, foam, Bass head.

Helen had to hold back her laugh.

"Honey?" She began.

Bob looked at her.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You...Do know you have on a giant fish head right?"

Bob sighed.

"...Yeah." He replied.

They left to fight crime.

Later, when they returned. Each of them tore off the mask they were wearing and threw them in the trash.

"That...Was...Humiliating!" Violet said.

"I still can't believe how easy the villain went down." Dash mumbled.

"Yeah, who'd of thought that laughing so hard could literally put you in a coma?" Bob asked.

"Well, one things for sure. Even though they may be a little revealing, we should probably stick with our old masks." Helen said.

"But what if someone finds out?" Dash asked.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Bob replied.

The doorbell rang, and each of them grabbed a robe to cover up their super suit.

When Helen answered it, a woman was standing there with the little boy they saw earlier.

"Is this the Parr's residence?" She asked.

"Yes." Helen replied.

The woman looked at the family.

"You're...All in robes?" She asked.

"Yeah, we just got out of the shower." Helen replied, then she realized how stupid that cover up was.

"Oookay. Anyways, I noticed that my son caused a little scene at the supermarket, that made you guys leave in embarrassment, and I just wanted to apologize." The lady explained.

"You see, he's a big fan of The Incredibles, and he goes around saying that every family of five he sees is The Incredible family. I hope this hasn't been an inconvenience for you."

Helen shook her head.

"Oh, not at all." She said.

"Great. Well, we must be going." The lady said, grabbing her sons arm.

The little boy glanced back, and saw the top of Incredibles symbol peeking through Helen's robe.

He gasped.

"Mommy! They really are the..."  
"I don't want to hear it anymore Jimmy." She interrupted.

**The End**

**

* * *

****Author's Note: Yeah... Sorry for the long wait. I just registered on Fanart Central so I could post some drawings I did, and it's been keeping me busy. Anyways. My writers block is still hovering above my head, and I think it's here to stay. Needless to say, it's not helping my story ideas one bit. I promise my next stories will be just as good as my first ones, if not better! If you want to see my drawings, go to _http: _and look for the name _Conan 16. _I only have a couple of pictures up now, but I'll be putting more up soon. See ya.**


	6. April Fools Day

**Story 5: April Fools Day**

By: Conan 16

* * *

Dash was fast asleep dreaming of class at school.

_"Dash, what is the square root of 25?" Mr. Kropp asked._

_"Uhh, cheese?" Dash replied._

_"Yes that is correct. You really are the smartest kid in the world." Mr. Kropp said._

_"Yes, I know I am." _

_"Good. Now please put some pants on."  
"Huh?" Dash looked down and saw that he was sitting there in his underwear._

_"But I coulda swore I put some pants on this morning!" Dash cried as the class laughed at him._

"_No, your thinking of the duck in your underpants." Mr. Kropp replied._

"_What?" Dash asked._

_Mr. Kropp sighed._

"_Pay attention Dash! I said...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

Dash shot up at the sound of his alarm clock.

"Oh geeze." He grumbled hitting the snooze button.

But it only made the alarm louder.

He got up and turned it off.

Dash forgot that his mother bought this anti-snooze alarm clock to stop his sleeping in habit.

He grabbed his calendar and tore off the previous day.

"No way! Already?" Dash started to gleam.

"It's April Fools day! Alright!" Dash ran to his closet and pulled out a box of gags.

"This is going to be the best April Fools ever!"

In the other room, Helen could hear Dash cheering.

She was only half awake.

"What is he so excited about?" She grumbled.

That's when she saw the calendar.

"Oh no! April Fools day? It can't be already!" She shook Bob.

"Honey! Wake up! It's April Fools day. We have to make sure Dash doesn't get out of control again." Bob didn't answer.

"Bob!" Helen cried pulling the blanket away only to uncover a skeleton.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed.

Bob came out of the closet cracking up.

"Oh man...You should see...the look on your face hon." He said between laughs.

"Very funny. It looks like you're getting mash potatoes for breakfast." Helen replied.

"Oh c'mon Helen. Can't you do better than that? I mean, I'm not even fooled."

"Who's trying to fool who?" Helen asked.

Bob's grin faded.

"Uh oh."

At the breakfast table, Violet, Helen, and Bob were on the edge of their chairs, waiting for Dash to pull off his first move.

Dash looked up from his food and saw each of them starring at him.

"What?" He asked.

They went back to eating.

"Hey dad, can I have some of that Malt O' Meal?" He asked.

"This isn't Malt O' Meal. It's mashed potatoes." Bob replied.

"Oh.."  
Violet yawned, and they all heard a fart noise from her chair.

"Vi...What do you say?" Helen asked.

"I didn't do that." Violet argued. Then they heard another fart noise.

"Or that!"  
"Eeeww! I can smell it!" Dash said covering up his nose.

"Shut up! I didn't do anything." Violet cried.

Bob sniffed the air, and kind of coughed.

"Excuse me." He got up.

"I did not do anything!" Violet looked under her chair.

"You little insect!" She cried, bringing up a fart machine.

Dash laughed as he showed them the button to the machine, and a can of stink spray.

"Dash!" Helen scolded.

"I don't want you getting out of control like you did last year! Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Dash replied, hanging his head.

"Good." Helen got up to clear the dishes. When she went into the kitchen, Dash turned to Violet.

"Hey." He said.

"What..." Violet asked giving him a dirty look.

"You got something on your shirt." He said.

"Nice try...I do not."  
Dash squirted some ink on her.

"You do now!" He laughed.

"That's it!" Violet cried jumping on Dash, and throwing slaps.

Helen ran in and broke it up.  
"Violet! What's gotten into you!" She cried.

"Dash sprayed ink on my new shirt! See?"

Helen looked at her shirt.

"Honey, there's nothing there." She said.

Violet looked at her shirt. The ink was gone.

She gave Dash a glare, and he waved a bottle of invisible ink in front of her.

"You little worm..." She grumbled.

"Now the two of you, get ready for school."

A big grin formed across Dash's face.

"Yes mother. I can't wait to see Mr. Kropp today." He said running up to his room.

Later when the bus arrived, Helen made sure to see Dash off.

"Now Dash, I don't want to get another call this year. You behave, understand?"

"Aww mom. The only gag I'm going to use is this foam lighter." He showed it to her.

"Hey that's cool! I haven't seen one of these since I was a kid." Helen laughed.

"Here mom try it out." Dash said handing it to her.

She flicked the lid, and pushed down the button. It put a shocking feeling through her hand and up her arm.

"Ouch!" She cried dropping the lighter.

Dash was already gone.

"Dashiell Robert Parr! Just wait until you get home young man!" She hollered after him.

At school, Dash was roaming the hallway.

"Hey Dash!" One of his friends greeted.  
"Hey Mike! Dude smell my flower." Dash said squirting him with a plastic flower on the lapel of his shirt.

"Dude! Not cool!" Mike cried.

"Hey man it's just a joke. Here have a nickel." Dash held out a nickel to Mike, and right before he was able to take it, the nickel squirted him.

Dash started to crack up. Mike walked off.

"Oh! I have to get to Mr. Kropp's before class starts." Dash said running off.

Later the bell rang, and Mr. Kropp walked in the class.

"Hello class." He greeted.

"Hello Mr. Kropp." The class greeted in unison.

Mr. Kropp sat down.

'Pppphhhhhttttt.' Was heard as he sat down.

Mr. Kropp got up quickly and picked up the whoopee cushion.

The class started laughing.

"That's not funny! Enough!" Mr. Kropp cried, and the class quieted down. Mr. Kropp glanced at Dash.

"Young man, if I find out this was your doing, I'll..."  
Dash looked to both sides of him.

"Who? Me?" He asked.

Mr. Kropp just grumbled as he sat down again.

"Ouch!" He cried sitting up again. This time it was a tack.

"Dash!" He cried.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Dash cried.

Knowing that he couldn't prove it was Dash, Mr. Kropp removed the tack, and examined his seat closely. Then he sat down.

"Now class, today we're going to learn about...Who's toy is this?" He asked pointing to a little toy bomb on his desk.

No one answered.

He picked it up.

"I want answers!" He said.

"I think there's a name on the bottom!" A girl in the front said.

Dash's went pale.

But before Mr. Kropp could look, his finger tripped the button on the bomb, and it shot a puff of powder at his face.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Mr. Kropp cried dropping the bomb.

Dash zoomed up and grabbed the toy and ran back to his seat before anyone saw him.

Mr. Kropp turned around to grab a tissue, and the class started to laugh as they saw a big black smiley face on the back of his brown slacks.

"What is so darn funny?" Mr. Kropp asked impatiently.

The class quieted down.

"Your pants sir!" One boy finally spoke up.

Mr. Kropp looked at the back of his pants and saw the big black smiley face. He whipped his hand across his chair, and it was covered in black soot.

Mr. Kropp turned red in the face.

"I've had enough!" He cried.

"Dashiell Robert Parr! To the principals office now!" He cried.

"But I didn't do anything!" Dash argued innocently.

"Enough! Now go!"  
"Is there a problem Bernie?" The principal asked from the classroom door.

"Yes sir! That little rat is pranking me like crazy!" Mr. Kropp said.

"Oh, Dash again huh? And I presume that you have evidence this time?"

"Well I...No." Mr. Kropp said.

"C'mon Bernie. It's April Fools day. Be a sport." The principal said shaking his hand. Mr. Kropp felt a shock go through his hand and up through his entire body.  
The principal laughed, showing the hand buzzer.

"April Fools." He chuckled walking off.

Mr. Kropp walked back to the chalkboard.

"I don't want to hear another peep out of any of you!" He cried.

As he started to write down the assignment.

Dash started to grin.

"Peep." He said.

Mr. Kropp turned around quickly.

"Who was that?" He asked.

No one answered.

Mr. Kropp turned back to the board.

"Now kids, today we'll study fractions." Mr. Kropp began.

"The first type is...Oh wait I forgot to take roll." Mr. Kropp sat down, and pulled out his attendance book.

He grabbed the pen next to him, and pulled off the lid

'**POP'**

The pen exploded as he opened it.

The class started to laugh again.

Mr. Kropp turned red in the face again.  
"Class! Settle down NOW!" The class went silent.

Mr. Kropp sighed.

"I need some water." He mumbled.

"I'll get you some." The little girl at the front said.

She grabbed the cup by the sink, filled it with water, and gave it to Mr. Kropp.

"Thank you Karen." He said drinking.

As he drank, the water started to drip on his pants. It was a dribble glass.

"Ahh!" He cried standing up.

The front of his pants were wet , and the class started to laugh again.

"Enough! Enough!" Mr. Kropp cried. But the uproar of laughter continued.

Dash was cracking up the hardest.

"_This is the best April Fools day Ever." He thought._

When Dash returned home. He saw Rick Dicker sitting at the kitchen table with Helen and Bob.

"Hey Mr. Dicker! How's it going?" He asked.

Rick stood up, and examined Dash over.

Then he sighed.

"Yeah. He lost his powers." Rick said.  
"What!" Dash asked.

"I'm sorry son, but you lost your powers." Rick repeated.

Dash was almost scared for a moment, but he shook it off.

"Yeah, right. It's just an April Fools joke." Dash said looking at his parent's. They looked very upset.

"I know you guys are fooling me. Watch, I'll prove I can still run fast." Dash was just about to take off.

"No Stop!" Rick and his parent's cried.

"What?" Dash asked.

"If you start to run you might break your leg bones." Rick explained.

Dash had a feeling that this was all a prank. But everyone looked so serious.

"This can't be..." Dash was starting to cry.

"It's just a joke! A prank! I know it is!"

Helen hugged her son.

"I'm sorry Dash, but you're gonna have to face it. You'll never get to run again." She said.

Dash was convinced. This wasn't a joke.

"How did this happen?" He asked.  
"Remember when you were shot with that laser beam?" Bob asked.

"Yeah." Dash said wiping a tear away.

"That's what did this."

Dash started to cry again.  
"It's not fair." He said through sobs.

"Oh honey." Helen said hugging Dash close.

"April Fools." She whispered.

Dash's eyes widened.

He pushed away from her.

"I knew that." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't know, you looked pretty upset." Bob chuckled.

"You guys went to so much trouble just to fool me?" Dash asked.  
"Well, we figured that after years of you fooling us. This would be worth it." Helen replied.

Dash laughed a bit.

"Well, it looks like the prankster has just been pranked. I'd better go do my homework." He said.

Dash was just about to walk to the stairs when he stopped.

"Hey! Each of you need to XYZ." He said.

Helen put her hands on her hips.

"Now that is your lamest prank yet Dash." She said.

Dash nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're right." He said zooming upstairs.

"Well, I'd better be going." Rick said.

Then he stopped.  
"Is it breezy in here, or is it just me?"

Each of them looked down, and their flies were open.

"**DASH!" **The three of them shouted in unison.

"April Fools!" He cried back.

**The End**


	7. No Shuteye

**Story 6: No Shuteye **

By: Conan 16

**

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's been a long time since I updated. But you know, school and studies come first...Unfortunately. Well, here's my new story**

* * *

After a long day topped off with crime fighting, there's nothing a super family wants to do more, than to go home and crash in their beds.

Dash and Violet went off to their rooms, and Helen put Jack-Jack in his crib.

Then she went to hers and Bob's room, and collapsed on the bed.

"Man. A day of housework, followed by an evening of stopping a dangerous criminal." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah. Who'd of thought a guy in a foam hotdog suit, with a cardboard cutout mask of Wonder Woman would have been so hard to beat?" Bob asked pulling off his shoes.  
Helen just replied with a muffled "I dun know." She was really tired.

Bob stood up, and went to the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom.

Helen was just about to fall asleep.

'Gargle' 'Gurgle' 'Gargle'

She shot up.

"What was that?"

'Gargle' 'Gargle'

She heard it again.

"Bob..." Helen said.

Bob looked out the bathroom door with a mouthful of rinse.

"Breah?" He asked.

"Do you have to do that?"  
"Brorry honny. Buh breah." He gurgled.

Helen just shrugged, and laid back down.

The gargling from the bathroom finally stopped, and it was nice and quiet.

Just as Helen was about to fall asleep again.

"**BEEELLLCCHH.**"

"Oh my word! Bob we're under attack!" She cried jumping out of the bed.

Bob started to laugh.

"Sorry hon, that was me." He said with some more chuckles.

Helen grumbled a little, and got back into bed.

Later, Bob finished up in the bathroom, and finally jumped into the covers. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Helen laid their staring at the wall. Her eyes started to get heavy as she slowly went to sleep.

_Helen started to dream that she and Bob were on a romantic cruise. They were dancing to their favorite song, and everything was perfect._

"_I love you Bob." Helen said._

"_I love you to." Bob replied._

"_Hey! I got something for you." He reached into his pocket._

"_Oh, Bob! What is it?" Helen asked excitedly._

"_It wouldn't happen to be that five carat diamond anniversary ring I always wanted. Is it?" _

_Bob pulled a giant stick out of his pocket._

"_A stick? What for?"  
Bob started poking her._

"_Just for fun." He said as he continued to poke her over and over again._

Helen woke up, and the poking still continued. It was Dash.

"Dash...What's wrong sweetie?" She asked tiredly.

"I can't sleep." He replied.

Helen sighed and got out of bed.

They reached Dash's room, and he climbed back into bed.

"Dash, did you try the counting sheep method?" Helen asked through a yawn.

"That never works for me." Dash replied.

"C'mon sweetie, just give it a try."

Dash sighed.

"Ok. I'll try...One." He was out like a light.

Helen went back to bed. Bob was snoring.

She tapped on him.

"Honey. You're snoring." She said.

He didn't respond.

"Honey! You're still snoring. Turn on your side."

Bob finally answered as he turned over, but he went the wrong way, and rolled right on top of Helen.

Helen stretched her arm out from underneath Bob, and tried to move him. No luck. So she tapped his shoulder.

"Bob, wake up!" She shouted, but her voice was muffled by the sheets.

Helen let out a frustrated grunt.

"Forgive me for this hon." She said, as she punched him across the jaw.

Bob shot up and out of the bed.

"Bomb Voyage, you frog mouthed sissy! You hit like a girl!" He cried.

When he looked around and saw no one. He went downstairs to get some warm milk.

Helen, who was completely flat, stood up. She stuck her thumb in her mouth, and blew real hard. The pressure brought her body back to it's regular shape.

"Whew." She sighed, as she pulled the covers over her body.

Then she heard mumbling from the hallway. It sounded like Violet.

Helen groaned.

"Of all nights." She said.

Frustrated, she threw the covers to the side, and got up to stop her sleepwalking daughter.

"Vi! Wake up honey." Helen said.

"I need to find it mom." Violet replied.

"Find what?"  
"The thing...The thing I need."

"Violet, you're still dreaming. Come on, let's go back to bed." Helen said grabbing Violet's arm.

Violet yanked her arm free, and started to pull the desk drawers out.

"Violet! Wake up honey! You're making a huge mess!" Helen cried.

It didn't work very well.

Helen thought for a moment. Then she got an idea.

"Vi, Tony's here, and your still in your pajamas."  
Violet's eyes shot open, and she started to blush.

"Ohmygosh! Where is he?" She asked.

Helen laughed a bit.

"Go back to bed honey." She said.

The crisis with Violet over, Helen was heading back to the room, when she ran into another family member in the dark hallway.

"Dash? What are you doing up?" She asked.

"Going toilet." He mumbled. He was still half asleep too.

"Oh, ok." Helen said, and she went back to her bedroom.

She laid back down. Bob hadn't returned from the kitchen yet, but she didn't care, as she finally started to doze off.

"Dash no! Not in the shower!" Helen heard Bob cry.

She let out another frustrated grunt, as she climbed once again, out of bed.

After that crisis was over, and everyone was back in their own rooms, Helen finally fell asleep.

She slept for about half an hour, and then.

"Noooo!" Bob cried.

Helen shot up.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked frantically.

"He's gone!" Bob cried. He sounded very upset.

"Who's gone!" Helen asked.

"The one who sleeps right here!" Bob replied pointing to the middle of the bed.

"Bob, no one sleeps there." Helen said, Then her husband's tone changed.

"Don't touch! These are the diamonds!" He said wrapping his hands around a lump in the blanket.

"Excuse me?" Helen asked confused.

"These diamonds are mine! Get your own." Bob said.

"Bob what are you talking about?"

"Forget the diamonds! Just be careful." Bob got close to Helen.

"And keep an eye out for the little one." He whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" Helen was still confused.

Bob was silent for a while.

"Bob?"

"I was talking in my sleep again, huh?" He asked. He sounded like he was back to normal.

"Only a little bit." Helen replied. Then she yawned.

"Geeze it's 3:00 in the morning, and I've hardly gotten any sleep!"

"Why's that?" Bob asked.

"Well, everyone seems to be having a restless night, and I'm somehow in the middle of it." Helen replied.

Bob was snoring.

"You didn't hear a word of what I just said huh?"

Waving that off, Helen rested her head on her pillow, and covered herself up.

"At least Jack-Jack isn't a problem." She mumbled.

Then from the other room. Jack-Jack started crying.

Helen sighed.

"That's what I feel like doing."

Morning finally came.

Bob shot out of bed.

"Man I slept good!" He said as he stretched.

"How about you honey?" Bob turned to Helen, who was still fast asleep.

"Honey? You're still asleep? C'mon you've had all night to sleep."

Helen stretched her arm out and grabbed Bob. She pushed him out of the room, shut the door, and locked it.

Bob shrugged.

"I guess Helen isn't a morning person."

**The End**

**

* * *

Author's Note: Ahh, sleep. That sounds mighty fine right about now. It's late and I'm exhausted. Online schooling may have it's positive features, but man, you fall behind and you live to regret it. Anyway, I hope you like this story that I wrote on a caffeine hype, and I hope you read my other story for "The Incredibles," it's my last shot at an Action/Adventure fic. See ya, and goodnight. **


	8. Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants

**Story 7: Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants **

By: Conan16

* * *

The Parrs were sitting at the breakfast table, which is what they do during breakfast. In the morning. When...Oh forget it.

"May I have some more please?" Violet asked.

"Just as long as you sit at ease." Dash said.

Violet just shook her head.

"You're a dork." She said.

Dash scooted her silverware off the table.

"Dropped your fork."

Violet picked it up.

"Little jerk."

Dash put on a cardboard cutout mask on.

"Captain Kirk." He replied pointing to it.

"Ok...Dash, why are you doing that?" Helen asked.

Dash showed his mom his calendar.

"It's on my "365 Different Ways To Annoy Violet" Calendar! A different way to annoy Violet everyday!" He explained.

"Where on Earth did you buy that!"

"I didn't buy it...I made it." Dash chuckled.

Violet grumbled.

"Remember mom? Yesterday he kept mocking me in chicken clucks, and the day before that, every time Tony called he answered the phone posing like me." She said.

Helen sighed.

"Dash just get rid of that calendar." She said.

"Ok." Dash said, tossing it in the trash.

_"Well that was easy."_ Helen thought.

_"Doesn't bother me. I made about ten copies of that same calendar."_ Dash thought.

"Hey look at this!" Bob cried pointing to the paper.

"One of our super villains from long ago left us a note in the paper. It say that he' s going to be attacking the McDonalds on Fourth Street today."

"Hmm...There's only one super villain stupid enough to warn us that he's going to rob a fast food joint...Well, there's only one super villain stupid enough to rob a fast food joint." Helen said.

Bob nodded.

"Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants." They said in unison.

_Dun Dun Dun._ Some background music went off.

"Who?" Dash asked, trying to hold in his laughs.

"Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants. He's Bomb Voyage's twin brother, and probably the most pathetic super villain we've ever faced back in the old days." Bob explained.

"He may be a pathetic villain, but he has real weapons. Kids suit up! We're going to McDonalds." Helen said.

Dash and Violet cheered.

"For a mission, not to eat." Helen added.

"Awwwww." The kids whined.

_Dun Dun Dun._ The background music went off again.

"Where the heck is that coming from anyway?" Bob asked.

After The Incredibles suited up, they got into the Incredi-Mobile, and took off.

Mr. Incredible turned on the radio.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen."_ The DJ began.

"_We have a special treat for you. A fan wrote a couple of songs about Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, and submitted them into our radio station."_

Mr. Incredible turned the volume up.

"Hey! I remember they used to do this back before the supers went underground. Some of those songs were pretty catchy." He chuckled.

The DJ continued to speak.

"_I never even listened to these songs yet. But the guy who bribed me...I mean gave me these tapes asked me to wait until I was on live to play them. Here's the first tape. A Theme song for the great Mr. Incredible!"_

Music from the song "Secrete Agent Man" began to play.

Mr. Incredible chuckled.

"This outta be good." He grinned.

_

* * *

_

Here's a man who leads a life of danger.

_For no reason at all, he beats up strangers._

_With every move he makes, _

_Another back ache._

_His nose resembles that of Michael Jackson's. _

_Mr... In-credible!_

_Mr... In-credible!_

_He's given you a number,_

_Is that his IQ or his age?_

_Pressing flowers in a book one day,_

_wearing women's clothing, the next day!_

_Oh, just look at that big gut!_

_From sitting on his butt!_

_His balding head could blind you in the sunlight._

_Mr... In-credible!_

_Mr... In-credible!_

_He's given you a number,_

_Is that his IQ or his age?_

* * *

The song ended.

Mr. Incredible was red with anger, and he had a grip so hard on the steering wheel that he literally crushed it.

"Now honey." Elastigirl began.

"This is probably the work of Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants. Remember? He always used tactics like that to lower our self-esteem in battle." She said.

Mr. Incredible looked in the rear view mirror.

"Why are you guys red?" He asked his kids.

Violet squeezed her lips together and shook her head. She and Dash were trying not to laugh.

"_Well, that was...Interesting. Hearing the first tape, I probably shouldn't play this second one of Elastigirl, but I'll be honest. I got on heck of a bribe from this guy!"_ The DJ said putting the next tape in.

Music from the "Teen Titans Theme" played.

Elastigirl reached for the off switch, but the knob popped off.

"Oh no..." She mumbled.

_

* * *

When there's trouble you know who to call, Elasti-Girl!_

_A soccer mom who's a big know-it-all, Elasti-Girl!_

_She may think that she is all that!_

_Her super suit makes her hips look fat!_

_When she walks, she slouches like a monkey!_

_Elasti-Girl, Whoa!_

_With her super powers she would unite, Elasti-Girl!_

_But she's always running away in fright, Elasti-Girl!_

_When she's running down the street,_

_She causes earthquakes with her big stubby feet!_

_She is nothing but a giant rubber band!  
__Elasti-Girl! Whoa!_

* * *

Now it was Elastigirl's turn to be red with anger.

"I DON'T have big stubby feet! I don't run away in fright! I don't slouch like a monkey when I walk, and my hips are NOT fat!" She growled.

They reached McDonalds, and Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl jumped out of the car, and stormed right into the building. When The Incredibles went inside, everyone there was hiding under the tables and counters. Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants was sitting at a table eating a Big Mac, with his fellow Silly Sissy Pants French army.

He looked the same as he did 15 years ago. A pink overcoat, a white tuxedo dress shirt, and white slacks, tucked in nicely, red and white striped stockings, and pink dress shoes.

"Ok LSSP! You're time is up!" Mr. Incredible cried.

His whole army dropped to the floor and surrendered at once.

"We beat them? It only took us like, twenty seconds." Dash said.

Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants, or LSSP as he'll be called of and on, did not surrender. Instead he pulled a giant pocket watch out of his coat pocket.

"No, Monsieur Incredible. I believe I still have zee five minutes left to eat." LSSP replied.

Elastigirl stretched her arm out and grabbed him.

"You made a fool of us on public radio buster! I'm taking you out!" She cried.

"What? You did not like zee music I put on ze radio?" LSSP Asked taking a bite of his hamburger.

"I thought ze two of you would have enjoyed such humor." He said spitting hamburger crumbs on Elastigirl.

Elastigirl grabbed the sandwich from him and threw it.  
"You're going down." She said, getting ready to punch him.

Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants belched real loud.

"Eeewww!" Elastigirl cried as she dropped him.

LSSP Ran for the men's bathroom.

"Get him!" Mr. Incredible ordered of his family.

"Umm, dad...That's the men's room." Violet mumbled.

"So?"

"I don't want to go in there...There's things in there...Things I don't want to know about." She said.

Mr. Incredible sighed.

"Ok, fine! C'mon Dash!" Mr. Incredible and Dash ran into the men's room, and Violet sat at the table near them and waited.

That's when LSSP jumped out of the trash bin next to her, making her scream.

"Ahh! Zee lovely young woman." He said kissing her hand.

"Ewww! Don't touch me!" She said slapping him.

Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants ignored that, as he pulled a Etch-N-Sketch out of his back pocket.

"I am writing a theme song for your brozer. I need something zat rhymes with wets the bed." He said.

Violet giggled.

"How about, big stupid head?" She suggested.

LSSP laughed.

"Ahh! Zat is a good one indeed!"

"Yeah, and then you could say...Wait! What am I doing?" Violet asked herself as she ran towards her mother.

"Times up LSSP!" Elastigirl cried.

Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants pulled his big stupid pocket watch out of his coat pocket again.

"No, Elastigirl! It eez time for you to move out of ma way, before I slap you with ze giant salmon!" He replied.

"That was the lamest threat I've ever heard!" Elastigirl shouted.

"It was zee best I could think of on short notice. Now move aside or I shall taunt you again." LSSP said.

Mr. Incredible grabbed him from behind.

"We're taking you in Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants." He said.

LSSP reached into his pocket, and pulled out a little round bomb, and threw it on Mr. Incredible.

Mr. Incredible recognized it as one of Bomb Voyage's bombs, as he let go of LSSP and pulled it off. It stuck to his hand.

"Crud!" He cried, trying to pull it off. It was stuck good.

Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants began to laugh uncontrollably.

The timer on the bomb beeped loudly as it was about to explode.

"Dad!" Violet and Dash cried.

"Honey no!" Elastigirl cried.

The bomb exploded, and white powder went all over Mr. Incredible's face.

LSSP continued to laugh.

"Ah ha! A good joke indeed!" He said.

"Ok..." Mr. Incredible mumbled.

"So, if that was just a joke. How do you plan on destroying us?" He asked.

Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants stopped laughing.

"You know, I have no idea. To be quite honest. I never thought I'd make it zis far." He said. Then he pulled out his gun. It was no bigger than a silver dollar.

"Now nobody move! Zis thing is loaded!" He cried.

"I've had enough of this." Mr. Incredible said, punching Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants, and knocking him out cold.

"Well. Let's get him and his army to the police station." Elastigirl said.

"Right." Mr. Incredible picked LSSP up, and he slid out of his grip.

"What the?" Mr. Incredible picked him up again, and LSSP slid out of his grip again.

"Geeze! Even when this guy is out cold, he's still finds a way to be annoying!"

Lieutenant Silly Sissy Pants and his army were finally in jail, and the Parrs, as a treat, decided to have lunch at McDonalds.

"I tell you." Mr. Incredible began.

"If I hear one more stupid joke from someone trying to be funny, I'll literally toss him out the window." He said.

That's when Ronald McDonald walked up to their table.

"Hey everybody! You hear about the joke about the complementary nuts? Oops, I guess I already gave you the punch line. That's ok! I still have a million more jokes to tell." He chuckled.

Outside McDonalds, a little boy was walking back to the car with his mom, when he hears a window shatter from behind, followed by the scream of a clown flying into the air.

**The End **


	9. Like Father Like Son

**Story 8a: Like Father Like Son**

By: Conan16

* * *

Bob and Dash were spending their Sunday afternoon watching the game. If Dash wasn't one sixth Bob's size, it'd almost look like a mirror image.

Both were sitting side by side on the couch, slouched over, with their feet on the coffee table.

Violet walked into the living room. She was fixing her hair because she was getting ready to go out with her friends.

"Dash have you seen my headband?" She asked.

Dash just grunted.

"Ok...How about you Dad?" She asked.

Bob grunted as well.

"Never mind, I'll look for it myself." Violet said leaving the room.

"Hand me the potato chips, will ya Dash?" Bob asked.

Without moving, Dash stretched his hand out, and tried to grab the bag.

"Can't reach it." He replied.

"So get up."

"But that would mean I'd have to move." Dash said.

Bob nodded.

"Good point."

Helen walked in on this display, and let out sigh.

"I can't believe this." She said.

She stood in front of the TV to get their attention.

Bob scooted to the left, and Dash scooted to the right to see around her.

"Why are you two just lazing around watching football on such a beautiful Sunday afternoon? Why don't you guys go outside and play some football, and get some fresh air?"

"Why play football when we can just watch it?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, and you don't have to worry about us not getting any fresh air hon, I opened the window." Bob added.

"No you didn't." Helen said pointing to the closed window near the TV.

"Oh, I thought I did. Well, I'll get to it eventually."

Before they knew it, Bob and Dash were outside in the front yard, with a football.

"How did that happen?" Dash asked.

"Your mother can be pretty overpowering when she wants something." Bob replied.

"So now what?"

"I guess we'll go ahead and play some football."

Later, Helen was out in the back yard hanging some clothes to dry. When she went back inside, she heard voices in the living room.

"I'm telling you dad, it's Dr. Jenkins." Dash said.

"Ahh! But can you prove it?" Bob asked.

Helen grumbled, as she stomped into the living room.  
Like she suspected to see, there was Bob and Dash watching TV.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, I accidentally threw the ball so hard, that it knocked out a satellite and popped." Bob replied.

"So now you guys have no football?"

"That's not the worst of it mom! The satellite we knocked out was for the Fox network. We missed the game, and now we're stuck watching Scooby Doo!" Dash cried.

"But you have to admit." Bob added. "This is a good episode."

Helen pulled the plug to the TV.

"Bob, can I speak to you please?" She asked.

They went into the kitchen.

"Why are you encouraging our son to be lazy?" She asked.

"I'm not encouraging, I just wanted to know how fast he was going." Bob replied.

"Honey, wrong script."

Bob looked at his script.

"Oops."  
He pulled out another script that said, "Incredible Stories" on it.

"Sorry. Anyways, what do you mean by encouraging him to be lazy?"

Helen pointed to the living room.

Dash was slouched over, feet on the coffee table, in red shorts and a white undershirt.

A tiny gut was poking out of his shirt.

"If I saw that display in a distance, I'd mistake him for you Bob." Helen said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Helen looked Bob over. Red shorts, white undershirt, and a little of his gut hanging out.

"Ok, I see what you mean Helen. But what do you want me to do about it?" Bob asked.

"I want you to go outside with Dash. Play sports, do some yard work, bond for crying out loud! He's growing up!"

"Ok, you win." Bob sighed as he walked into the living room.

"Hey dad! I was right. It was Dr. Jenkins." Dash said.

Bob turned off the TV.

"Why'd you do that?" Dash asked.

"C'mon. Your mother..." Bob heard a low growl from Helen.

"I mean, we really should be outside having some fun instead of sitting around watching TV all day." Bob smiled.

Dash shrugged.

"Ok."  
When they got outside, Bob grabbed the baseball and bat lying next to the house.

"How about we pitch a few?" He asked.

"Sure! I'll pitch first." Dash replied. He ran up grabbed the ball, and ran back next to the porch.

"Ready dad?"

Bob grabbed the bat, and positioned himself to swing.

"Ok son! Let'er rip!" He cried.

Dash pitched the ball, and Bob swung the bat, the ball went flying through the closed kitchen window. It shattered to pieces

"Uh oh." Bob and Dash said together.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang, and Helen answered the door. It was a salesman.

"_Oh no."_ Helen thought.

"Good day ma'am! Would you be interested in purchasing this..." **THONK**

The ball smacked the salesman right in the forehead, knocking him out cold.

"Hmm, that's lucky." Helen said slamming the door.

Back in the yard.

"Well, your mother will forgive us eventually." Bob said.

They found another ball, and Bob went up to bat again.

"Ok dad, easy does it." Dash said.

"I don't know how many baseballs we have left."  
Dash pitched the second ball and Bob swung the bat. The ball went flying into the sky.

Dash looked at his father.

"What? I swear I held back this time." Bob said.

Somewhere downtown, a bank was being robbed.

"Ha ha! That's right, all the money! Put it in the bag!" The robber cried.

"Looks like your precious Incredibles aren't here to save you either." He laughed.  
The robber grabbed the bag of money, and ran out the door. Right when he reached the steps, a baseball smacked him on the head. He was out cold.

"Hmm, that's lucky." One of the security guards said.

Back in the yard. Bob and Dash decided to call it quits with baseball, and they decided to have a footrace.

"To the fence over there, and back to the house." Bob declared.

"Got it!" Dash cried.

"On your mark. Get set... Go!"

In a slit second, Dash ran to the fence and back to the house. Bob didn't even start to run.

"What the!" Bob cried.

"Oh yeah. The super speed and all...Hmm. Well, now what?" He asked.

"I dun know." Dash replied. "Best two out of three?"  
"Naw...We could do yard work, your mother suggested that too."  
Bob and Dash looked at each other and started to laugh.

Helen was watching through the window. She shook her head.

"Like father, like son." She said.

**The End**

**

* * *

Author's Note: I know the ending was kinda out of the blues, and the story was kind of short, but to be honest I really wanted to get this up today, and I was running out of ideas for it. I hope you liked it anyway. I'll try to get the next story up within 3 days to a week, and I promise it'll be better. I wish it could be sooner, but I'm just so darn busy. **


	10. Goodies Vs Baddies

**Story 9: Goodies Vs. Baddies**

By: Conan16

**

* * *

Author's Note: I'm using the super names that I use in my other story for the children. Violet is known as Fade, and Dash is known as Rush.

* * *

**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to another episode of the famous game show:

_Goodies Vs. Baddies_. I'm your host, Mat!" The host greeted.

The crowd cheered.

"Today, we have our good guy team; made up of Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Fade, Rush, and Frozone." The supers waved, and the crowd cheered some more.

"And our bad guy team; made up of Syndrome, Bomb Voyage, The Underminer, a henchman, and some guy we found on the street as a filler." The baddies waved and the crowed booed.

The host took his place at his podium.

"Now as you all know, this show has a history of the good guys always winning. But who knows? Maybe today will be different! Now let's get started!"

The lights dimmed, and Mat pulled out a stack of Q-cards.

"We'll start off with our Q&A round. I'll ask each team a various amount of different questions, and they'll have a certain amount of time to answer them. Are we ready?"

Everyone from both teams nodded.

"Ok! Goodies, first question. What is the color of the tie I'm wearing right now? You have thirty minutes to answer this question."  
Rush buzzed in.

"Blue and green." He said.

"That is correct!" Mat cried. "I also would have excepted: Blue, green, I don't know, or no answer at all."

Ten points went up on the supers score board.

"Baddies! Here is your first question. If you take the height of the tallest mountain, subtract the height of the smallest mountain, and times it by my age, what number do you get? You have three seconds to answer."

Each of the baddies looked bewildered.

Syndrome buzzed in.

"Uh, what is your age?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, 'your age' is the wrong answer. And for future reference, this isn't _Jeopardy_ so you don't need to answer in the form of a question. Minus ten points!"

"No wait! I was asking you how old you were! Not.." Syndrome was interrupted by Mat.

"Goodies! Next question. Two times two is?"

Elastigirl buzzed in.

"Four?"

"Correct! And since that was a trick question. I'm doubling your score!" Mat cried in glee.

The goodies now had forty points.

"Baddies! Here is your next question. "... Sorry my microphone went off for a minute there. Baddies! What is your answer?"

"But we couldn't hear you." The henchman said.

"Really? I could hear me. You have two seconds to answer."

The timer went off.

"Minus another ten points."

"Goodies your next question is a true or false. Mr. Incredible's super name is Mr. Incredible. You have forty minutes to answer."

Frozone buzzed in.

"True." He said.

"Correct! The goodies are on a role tonight ladies and gentlemen!" The host cried.

The crowd cheered.

"Baddies your next question. someone lives in a house five hundred miles to the east of here. What is his or her name? You have three seconds to buzz in."

The timer went off three seconds later.

"Sorry, your time is up." Mat said.

Syndrome let out a frustrated growl.

"This game is rigged!" He cried.

"Yeah!" The filler agreed.

The rest of the villains nodded.

"Oh come on! Don't be such poor sports. After all it's just a harmless little game." Mat said.

"Harmless! You told us that if we lost you were going to lock us up in prison for life!" Syndrome argued.

"Ok! Next question for the goodies. George Washington was the first president of the United States... Oh I'm sorry I accidentally gave you the answer, I guess the goodies automatically get ten points." Mat said.

An alarm went off.

"Oh! And that was a prize round! You each get a free car!"

The supers cheered.

"Ok baddies. Here's your question. If you get it right, you each get a free stick of gum." The host said.

"GUM!" The Underminer cried. "They got free cars!"

Mat waved a packet of gum towards the baddies.

"It's double mint." He said.

The Underminer grumbled.

"I guess it's better than nothing."

"Great! Here's you next question. What kind of car am I driving?"

Syndrome buzzed in.  
"Ha! I know this one! You drive a Toyota!"

"Sorry Syndrome, but that's incorrect. I had it repossessed about five minutes ago. I'm not driving anything, I'm walking."

Syndrome's eye twitched.

"Why you smug little!" Syndrome grabbed a bomb off his glove, and lunged at the host.

"Uh oh! We'll be right back!" Mat cried, making a run for it.

...Please Stand by...

"And we're back!" The host cried.

"Our leading team is the goodies, with a score of 60 points, and our losing team, the baddies, have a total score of negative forty."

The crowd cheered.

"Now we move on to the next part of the show. The Physical Challenges! Our first physical challenge is worth twenty points."  
Two different tables were set up, each with a different challenge.

"Baddies! You have to solve the crossword puzzle in the Saturday newspaper, in the time it takes the Goodies to figure out how to untie a shoe. Are both sides ready?"

The supers nodded.

The villains shook their heads.  
"Good! Begin!"

"Quick! A four letter word for feeling great!" Syndrome cried.

"Heureux." Bomb Voyage suggested.

"That's not four letters you idiot! And I can't understand you! We'll skip that one. What's a ten letter word that rhymes with orange?"

Meanwhile, the five supers stood over the shoe. They looked at each other, and Mr. Incredible shrugged as he pulled one of the laces.

"We have a winner!" Mat cried.

"The goodies have completed the first physical challenge, and receive twenty points."  
The crowd cheered.

"Now on to the next challenge. This one is an old western favorite, I assume. Each team is to pick one team member to chase down, and capture a crazy chicken."

The goodies picked Fade, the baddies picked Bomb Voyage.

They each went into wooden pens that were set up on the stage. Two cages were set into the pens.

"Ready...GO!" Mat shouted.

The cage doors opened. A wild chicken flew out of it's cage and attacked Bomb Voyage, pecking at the back of his head.

"Ahh! Obtenez-l'outre de moi! Obtenez-l'outre de moi!" He cried.

A slow, very old chicken walked out of the cage in Fade's pen.

Fade walked over and picked it up. It didn't even put up a fight.

"We have a winner!" The host cried.

"The goodies get another twenty points, and we'll move on to our last challenge after this commercial break."

...Please stand by...

"And we're back!" Mat announced.

The crowd applauded.

"Please excuse my black eye and swollen lip. Syndrome went crazy during the commercial break crying out nonsense like 'This game is rigged,' and 'make this a fair game or I'll blow you freaking head off!' But there's nothing to worry about now, because we drugged Syndrome with about five elephant tranquilizers. How do you feel Syndrome?" Mat asked.

"Aaayaa, nuuuuu." Syndrome gurgled.

"Great! Because now we move on to our final challenge. Tug a War!"

The floor in the middle of the stage opened up, and a mud pit appeared.

"Now I will select one person from each team, randomly of course, who has to sit out."

"Hey! You should pick Syndrome from our team! After all, it's your fault he's a drooling idiot!" The Henchman cried.

"Sorry, but I'm deciding who sits out by drawing sticks!" Mat said, as he drew a stick.

"Syndrome!" He cried.

The baddies let out sighs of relief

"Yup! Just like that. Now for the real deal." Mat put the stick back in the hat, and drew another name.

"Underminer! Now I will draw from the goodies...Rush!"

The four remaining team members from each side lined up and grabbed the rope.

"Ready...TUG!" Mat cried.

"Hey I just realized something." The filler began.

"Isn't Mr. Incredible very strong?"  
At that moment, with one big tug from Mr. Incredible, the baddies all fell face first into the mud pit.

"The goodies win the game!" Mat cried in glee.

At the end of the game, all the baddies were taken away to jail, and the goodies were ready to receive their prizes.

"Alright goodies! You can take your cars, and five thousand dollars each; or you can give all that up for the mystery prize behind curtain number one!" The host explained.

The supers thought it over, and came to a decision.

"Well, we're sure the cars are neat, and five thousand dollars each is a lot of money. But we're betting that the prize behind the curtain is a lot nicer. We'll take the curtain prize." Mr. Incredible said.

Mat grinned.

"A very wise decision goodies, because you now own a set of autographed photos of the Incredible family! Congratulations!"

The curtain opened, revealing five photos of each Incredible family member.

The supers looked bewildered.

"Uh, heh heh, great!" Fade mumbled.

"Yeah...Just great." Rush added.

"We threw away our free cars and money for pictures of ourselves?" Elastigirl whispered to Mr. Incredible.

Mr. Incredible shrugged.

"Alright! And that's are show! Stay tuned next week when the Super Friends face off against the Smurfs!"

The crowd cheered.

...The End...

**

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know, I hope I'm not losing my edge. R&R and please tell me what you think. Look past all spelling errors, as I'm burning midnight oil to write this story.**


	11. No Need To Study

**Story 10: No Need To Study**

By: Conan16

**

* * *

Author's Note: Like I mentioned in my other story, I'm out of school, and that means I'll be updating my chapters more often. Thanks for the long wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

School was just about out for the day, and Violet was packing up her things.

"Now remember class, we have a very important Algebra test tomorrow. I'd advise you all to study." Violet's teacher said.

Violet went pale in the face.

_"I completely forgot about that."_ She thought.

The bell rang, and class was dismissed.

"Kari! Kari!" Violet cried running up to her friend.

"What's up Vi?" Kari greeted.

"Listen Kari, I need someone to study my Algebra with tonight. Will you help me out?"

"Sure Violet! You know I was just thinking that we haven't been seeing much of each other lately. Haven't you noticed that? So where do you want to study?" Kari asked.

"Umm, my house I guess." Violet replied.

"Oh what an excellent idea! I haven't been to your new house yet! How's you family? I can't wait to see Jack-Jack. Though every time I think of him I start to get these weird chills. I don't know why, but it just sort of happens you know?..."  
"Kari."

"Maybe it's like one of those nervous twitch things I've been learning about in Health. Or maybe it's one of those..."  
"Kari."

"I don't know. So anyway, I can't wait to see your family! They are so nice! You know you guys kind of remind me of The Incredi..."  
"KARI!" Violet cried, interrupting Kari's mile-a-minute conversation. "Can we please get going? I really need to study."

"Oh sorry Vi. Yeah! Onward to your house!"

Later, when the two girls arrived at Violet's house.

Violet let out an annoyed grunt.

"So Vi, do you think maybe we can study our English together too? I have to do a write up on _Romeo and Juliet_, and I swear! I don't know what the heck they are saying!"  
"Kari, why are you so talkative today?"

"Oh me? I had one of those double mocha things. They are sooo good! But full of caffeine!"  
"Yeah, I noticed." Violet mumbled.

Kari looked at her watch.

"Oh sorry Vi! I just remembered. I have softball practice today!" Kari ran back towards the school. She turned around and hollered.

"We'll study for your Algebra test tomorrow ok?"

"Kari! My test is tomorrow!" Violet cried back.

Kari continued to run.

Frustrated, Violet sighed and slammed the door.

"I'm home!" She announced.

Helen walked in to greet her.

"Hey Violet! How was school?"

Violet shrugged.

"Can't complain. But I do have a big test that I need to study for in Algebra, so I need things to keep quiet around here." She explained as she went towards her room.

"You got it Vi!" Helen hollered after her.

Violet went up into her room, jumped onto her bed, and opened up her Algebra book.

"Let's see...True or false. Pie is exactly three."  
"FALSE!" Dash cried jumping out of Violet's closet.

Violet screamed, and threw her book into the air.

"Dash you freak! Get out of my room!" She cried.

Dash sped out of her room laughing in an obnoxious tone.

"Geeze." Violet grumbled as she picked up her book.

"Anyway...Three squared times two cubed equals..." That's when she heard the phone ringing.

"Eh, mom will answer it." She said looking back at her book.

The phone continued to ring.

"Anytime now."

The phone still rang.

Violet threw her book aside, and ran to the hallway phone.

"Hello?" She said when she answered it, but the caller already hung up.

Violet sighed and hung the phone up.

She went back to her room and cracked open her book.

The phone rang again.

"Mom! Can you get that please?" Violet cried.

No answer. The phone continued to ring.

Frustrated, Violet threw her book down, walked all the way down the hallway to the phone, and answered it.

"Hello?"

She could hear her mom and Honey Best talking.

_"Oh it's ok Vi. I got it."_ Helen said.

Violet groaned as she hung the phone up.

She returned to her room, and pulled out some paper and a pencil.

"I work problems 3 and 6 on page 674, and problems 5, 7, and 9 on page.."  
"HEY HELEN!" Bob cried from outside, interrupting Violet's concentration.

"WHAT BOB!" Helen cried back.

"WHICH TREE DID YOU WANT ME TO PRUNE AGAIN?"

"THE ONE BY VIOLET'S WINDOW!"

"THE TALL ONE?"  
"WHAT?"

"THE TALL ONE?"  
"YES THE TALL ONE...Oh...BETTER WAIT ON THAT BOB! VIOLET'S TRYING TO STUDY!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID VIOLET'S TRYING TO STUDY!"

"OH! SORRY VI!"

Then it was silent again.

Violet threw her book open again.

"Geeze! I'm never gonna get any work done!" She cried.

"Ok! If a train leaves point A at noon traveling at one hundred miles, and another train leaves point B at one o'clock traveling at..." Violet was interrupted once again by her brother. He burst through her door wearing his super suit.

"I am the great Rush! Here to take out the hideous alien sitting on my sister's bed! Oh my mistake, that hideous alien is my sister!" He joked as he started to laugh uncontrollably.

Violet growled and got up.

"Get out of my room you little insect!" She warned.

"Oh c'mon sis. I'm just playing superhero is all." Dash argued.

"Why are you _playing_ superhero? We _are _superheroes you nitwit."

"Oh yeah. My bad!" Dash cried speeding out of her room again.

"Holy cow!" Violet scoffed as she jumped back on her bed and opened her book.

"The square root of 25 is 5. The square root of 100 is 10. The square root of..."  
"Hey Vi." Dash said.

Violet slammed her book down.

"What...Is...It?" She said through gritted teeth.

"...Have you ever noticed how easy we can get into our super suits? I mean, there's no zipper on them or Velcro, yet we're still able to get into them very quickly and without any prob..."

"GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN ROOM!" Violet yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ok ok... Sheesh." Dash mumbled walking out of her room.

Violet ran up after him and locked the door.

"This is getting ridiculous!" She said, as she stomped back to her bed, and opened up her book.

"Let's see...Twenty times pie squared equals...Hmmm..."

"Hey Lucius!" Bob cried outside.

"Hey Bob! Heard you got a new chainsaw." Lucius said.

"I sure did! Here let me fire it up and you can hear the sucker roar!"

Bob started the chainsaw, and the motor buzzed loudly.

Covering her ears, Violet went over to her window, and shut it.

"What's up with all these interruptions! Is it destiny for me to fail this stupid test!" Violet cried.

Almost to answer her question Violet heard a marching band outside, marching down the street. The marching band was followed by a bunch of other loud and obnoxious noises.

Violet flung her door open in frustration, breaking her lock in the process, and ran into the living room.

"What in the world is going on!" She cried over all the noise.

"It's Hyper Sound!" Dash replied excitedly. "The world's loudest and longest parade."

Helen entered the room.

"And it's marching down our street? Hmm what are the odds." She said.

"I give up!" Violet cried.

"I can't study with all these distractions!"

"Oh come on Vi." Helen began. "Distractions happen. You just need to find a way to block them out."

Violet thought about this for a moment.

"Yeah. You're right mom."  
"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you over the parade!" Helen hollered.

"Never mind! I'm going back to my room to study!"

Violet entered her room and shut the door. She sat down on her bed, and threw up a force field around it. This blocked out all the noises.

"Ahhh! Much better." Violet said as she grabbed her Algebra book.

"Now where was I?"

Then her mom entered her room, and started talking.

"..." Was all she heard.

Violet sighed and dispersed her field.

"What mom?"

"I said that the Hiking Vikings are robbing the bank! We have to go now! Suit up!" Helen explained as she ran out to get ready.

Violet shook her head.

"Well, I guess I can study on the way." She said with another frustrated sigh.

The family suited up and were on their way to stop the criminals.

Fade opened up her book.

"Ok...If a car travels down Elm Street..." Fade looked at the street sign, it said Elm Street.  
"Hmm." She mumbled. "...At the speed of sixty miles an hour..."

She looked at the mile gage on the car. It was sixty.

"Hmm." She mumbled again. "...To try and get to the downtown area where robbers are robbing a bank...Hmm. How long will it take the car to get there if the two points are 6 miles away?"

"Where here!" Mr. Incredible said.

Fade looked at her watch.

"Hmm, six minutes. Alright then."

The supers saw the three Vikings making a retreat from the bank. They were grabbing people on the way and taking there money.

"What's in your wallet!" One of them cried at a guy.

"J-Just fifty d-dollars and my Capital One c-credit card." The guy replied.

The Viking took the wallet and they continued to retreat.

"Showtime!" Mr. Incredible cried and he charged at the villains with Rush and Elastigirl.

Fade continued to read out of her book as she walked towards the enemies.

Rush ran in a big circle creating a giant dust devil, causing the Vikings to lose their site.

Mr. Incredible leaped into the dust devil, and attacked two of them, and Elastigirl grabbed the other Viking and tossed him into the air.

He went flying and landed next to Fade.

He stood up and ran towards her with a battle cry. He pulled out his sword and was just about to attack Fade, when she held her book out in front of him.

"Does number 6 look right?" She asked.

He took the book.

"Ummm, I think you forgot to carry the 2." He replied.

"Really?" Fade grabbed the book.

"There's no 2 in that problem." She said.

"No no look. If you subtract 3 from the 7 and divide it by the two, that gives you 2, not 1." The Viking explained.

"Oh whoops! I didn't catch that. Thanks." Fade said.

"No proble...ACK!" The Viking was tackled in the side by Mr. Incredible.

An hour later, the fighting was over, and the Parrs were back at home eating supper.

Violet was still reading her book.

"Hey Vi! Pass the gravy." Dash said.

Without looking up from her book, Violet picked up the gravy spoon.

"Here you go." She mumbled pouring gravy all over Dash's dessert.

"Gee thanks." Dash grumbled.

"Violet. Do you have to read at the table?" Helen asked.

Violet picked up the peas and handed them to her mother, still not looking up from her book.

Helen sighed.

"Never mind."

Night came along, and Violet still didn't make much progress in her studying since she had to deal with more interruptions. Like Bob and Dash wrestling right outside her door, and Jack-Jack levitating through her walls right over her head over and over again.

It was late, and Violet could barely keep her eyes open. Her night ended with her falling asleep over her book.

The next night during dinner, Helen cleared her throat.

"So Vi. How'd you do on your test?" She asked.

"Not so good." Violet replied. "I got a D."

Bob took a bite of his chicken.

"That's a shame Vi." He said. "You should study more often."

Violet looked at him blankly, and with a groan her head fell forward into her mashed potatoes.

"Was it something I said?" Bob asked.

Helen and Dash just shrugged.

**The End  
**

**

* * *

Author's Note: Ok this wasn't one of my best stories. But I went forever without updating, and I wanted to get a story up. But fear not! I have a few great ideas in my head for new stories, and I think you guys will like them.**


End file.
